Hellsing Movie prompt
by TheMadChild
Summary: As the title says. This is a Hellsing movie prompt, staring Our dear vampires Seras Victoria and Alucard. It will be a series of one shots from a movie YOU have requested. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!...Hello Everyone!**

 **Welcome to my Movie / film prompt!**

 **You request a movie and I shall write you, a scene from it staring out favorite vampires Seras and Alucard. I can also write them watching the movie you have requested if you want.**

 **So don't be shy and tell me what you want! And I try to make it as good as you want.**

 **Bruja De El Mar Zafiro – Again I am so sorry for I was not able to find the PM massages I don't know what is the problem, until I know please don't be shy and tell me all the thoughts you wanted to share in the Reviews and I will be more than happy to respond to them.**

 **a french girl - That movie was so funny! I love it, thank you so much for requesting it!**

 **Anime-Manga-Music-Lover – Thank you for requesting that movie, I was secretly hoping for it!**

 **Noah arg – I am so sorry I was not able write about that movie, it was funny and amusing. But when I tried to write Seras and Alucard in it, I just didn't feel it, so I apologies if I have disappointed you. Instead I wrote about a movie I hope you will like, because you said it's ok if it was horror and vengeance in it. So I hope you'll like this one.**

 **Now that that was cleared. Please enjoy the one shots.**

* * *

 **-The Phantom of the opera. (** Requested by: Bruja De El Mar Zafiro.)

He sat far back in the darkness of the theater where no one could see him, watching below as the actors rehearsed for the big show. The maestro started to lead the orchestra, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoyed the beautiful symphony. Music is truly one of the greatest treasures in the world. But much to his displeasure, his peaceful moment was interrupted, when Carlotta Giudicelli started to sing along with the music. His eyes narrowed at the women as she started to sing higher. Oh how much he despises her. This diva is a disaster, how many 'Misfortunes' must he cause upon her to finally drive this women away, he even wrote a letter to the manger himself and told him that this women had no talent. But because the manger had no one else as a star he was forced to keep her around. His train of thoughts were cut off when they called the ballet dancers to the stage, for it was their turn to rehearse. His eyes softened and a smile showed on his face when he saw _her_. His darling girl, his beautiful angel. His Seras Victoria.

Among the many ballet dancers, his eyes focused only on her. How graceful her every move was, how her beauty shone so bright making everyone around her look so dull. Oh, how much he wanted to holder into his arms and never let go. He had wanted her since the moment he had heard that beautiful voice of hers, he remembered that moment clearly.

She was only a little girl back then, she was so shy and quite when she first came her, she spoke to no one, and didn't have the courage to go and play with the other girls, and late at night when everyone was asleep, she would sneak away to light a candle for her late father and pray for him. But one night she started singing for him and he had never heard a voice so beautiful so gentle, he swore that night that he had mistook her for an angel. Night after night she would sing in secret, and he would be there listening, hiding from her eyes so he wouldn't scare her. One night, He started to quietly sing along with her, and when she heard him she did not stop singing nor feared him, she started to sing along with him, singing louder just for him to hear.

He then learned why she wasn't scared or surprised, the young girl had believed that he was an angel, an angel that her dying father had promised that it shall watch over her when he is gone. An angel of music. If she believed that he was her guardian angel, then a guardian he shall be, just for her.

Every night when she is alone, he would be listening to her prayers and respond to them in his own way, he even taught her how to sing better, just to make her feel that she is not alone, reminding her that he shall always be there for her, as her friend and as a teacher, as her master, whom she will always listen to without question. Soon the ballet dancers needed to clear the stage, because the so called 'singer' wanted to rehearse, again. He ignored her. His eyes found Seras standing on the side and talking to one of her friends, she laughed and he swears that he could hear her laughter from up here, it brought a smile to his face. He was always there for her, as a friend, as a teacher, as a master, and soon he will be there for her as her lover.

He glared down at the Diva as she started to yell at everyone around her, claiming that they are ruining her moment. He chuckled as a mischievous smirk showed on his face. The old manger is retiring, and a new one will come. New manager, with a new stage, and stories. And of course a new star, for this year shall be the year that everyone in England will now the name of the beautiful singer Seras Victoria.

For this year shall be the year, that he finally will meet his angel personally, hold her close to him, and make her his, and _His_ alone.

 **2-Bandidas. (** Requested by: a french girl **)**

"I guess this is what it feels like, huh?" Alucard said with a shit eating grin as he looked to his right, where a beautiful women had wrapped her arm around his. "To be married." She did not respond to him, only lifted up her umbrella enough for him to see her glare at him, obviously annoyed by him, he just chuckled as they looked forward again, trying their best to keep in character.

Alucard almost forgot how exciting it was to rob a bank, holding out his gun, yelling at people to stay down, and his favorite parts were the chase, and if they were lucky to be there in time to at least have gleams of him, was the shoot down. But he had quit long time ago, after that he had robbed 37 banks and never was caught not even once, the fire was gone. He gave most of the money that he had stolen to Father Alexander, to give it to those who needed it more, and kept only what is enough for him. He just wanted to settle down, and live away in the country side, he even tried to woe a women which he had really liked and found beautiful, to marry him. But luck wasn't on his side and she left him, since then he just wanted to be alone.

Yet again luck was not on his side. For after years of isolation, two women came to his home asking him to teach them how to rob a bank. He was going to kill Anderson for sending them on him. The girls names he had learned later were, Integra and Seras, one was a spoiled brat and the other a stubborn farm girl. Although, he had to admit that both of them looked very easy on the eye, but he had not time for childish games and tried to leave, He couldn't. That Seras girl maybe a farm girl but she had tricks with horses forcing him to unwillingly, come back for them.

After they have explained the situation for him, he couldn't help but give in and teach them, and it wasn't easy, for them at least. Integra knew nothing on how to shoot a gun, Seras had talent with that, but she needed to stop picking unnecessary fights with Integra and act so hard headed. With time they started to improve, Integra found that she had talent with blades more, and Seras started to act more maturely, yet still had the innocent glow around her. Now that he had took a closer look at her, she was very beautiful. Golden blonde hair, big blue eyes, and to his surprise, after that she had cleaned her face from the dirt, her skin was smooth and pale for a farm girl. He didn't leave her side ever since, he started to talk with her more at first wanting to know her a bit better not wanting to make the same mistake of getting attached to quickly, but the more they spend time together the more he wanted to get even closer. He then started teasing her much to her annoyance, which added more to his fun. He decided that he wanted Seras as his lover, so he started flirting with her, which creeped her out and made Integra protective of the little girl.

When the training was done he didn't leave like he had previously wanted to. He decided that he wanted to join them on their quest for revenge and justice. With every bank he watched them rob, he felt proud of them. At first he didn't interfere much because the girls wanted to do it together, so he stood to the side and just watched. After that he felt the fire from the past light up again, so he told them that he wanted in. they agreed because they needed to be sneakier, because the security of the rest of the banks has increased, and two girls alone can't do that. Walter, an agent that the government had sent to capture the two girls, but after they have captured him in a corner, and told him why they were doing this, he joined them. He was very smart man and gave then a couple of ideas for their next stunt. Which lead them to the situation at hand.

He and Seras dress as a newlywed couple, so that they can get into the bank, without worrying about the guards. They were looking for two girls and not a man and a women. Alucard was very pleased when Walter, suggested the idea. Seras on the other hand was strongly against it, but they did it anyway.

"May I ask you a favor?" Seras asked bringing him back to the task at hand. He smirked and looked at her.

"Well of course, it's our wedding day" he purred with a smile, actually loving the idea of Seras as his wife, and that dress that she was wearing did nothing to calm him. Seras ignored the ridicules look on his face.

"Stop dragging so much attention!" she yelled at him in a whisper, he just laughed.

They have finally reached the bank and got inside without anyone suspecting of them. Alucard felt Seras squeezing his arm, obviously nervous, he put his hand above hers to calm her.

"Welcome! Step in please." the bank manager greeted them, they stepped inside and the door closed behind them the manager turned to them.

"I assure you, your family jewelry will be quite secure." He smiled to them, Seras smiled back and nodded to the manager. Alucard put his arm around her, surprising Seras.

"She takes such a good care of me." Seras was startled by that, but thought it was part of the act, so she leaned in to him resting her hand of his chest, with her best fake smile. An evil idea crossed his mind. He placed his hand on her check forcing her to look at him. "My beloved wife."

He leaned in, and before Seras could react, he kissed her. Her eyes widened, and her hand clinched his shirt. ' _THIS BASTARD!_ ' she screamed in her head. He pushed against her more earning a small moan from her, he smirked against her lips and started to kiss more passionately. Seras shut her eyes, too embarrassed to look at him, this was her first kiss and she didn't know how to respond, she could only give in to him. Her hand slowly unclenched his shirt, and she felt her legs grow weak. Alucard was very pleased at her submission, he was about deepen kiss, to get a better taste of her. But his fun was cut short when they heard the bank manager cough. This brought Seras back, forgetting that they are in the middle of a mission, so she pushed him away. She was still in shock from the sudden kiss, but she quickly smiled to the manager.

"He's…very excited." She said with a fake shy look.

As the manager started to explain how safe the bank is, Seras elbowed Alucard's chest forcing him to bend down, she caught his eyes and whispered harshly.

"That's for the sudden kiss!" she let go of him, and Alucard fixed himself before the manager could see. When he turned around again to explain more of how safe the bank was, Alucard leaned to her level and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry." When he said that Seras was a bit pleased that at least he was sorry, before she could respond to him telling him that 'it's alright.' He continued.

"Next time I will make sure to use tongue." He purred in her ears. This made her blush red, and she hit him again, he happily took it.

x-x-x

"This is great! Just GREAT!" Seras screamed at Alucard as she shoot back at the guards, who found them out.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE WAS GOING TO FAINT!" Alucard yelled back, as he was trying to open the safe.

He got bored from all the talking of the manager, and when he had cut him off and told him that he wanted to 'See' inside the safe. The manager apologized saying that he can't, unless they were ready to make their deposit. Alucard was sick and tired of this, they didn't have time, so he pulled out his gun and pointed it at him, demanding a 'Withdrawals'. The manager fainted before they could make him, open the safe.

"Couldn't you just go along the plan!" she yelled over the gun fire.

"Stop yelling!" he yelled back." I need to listen!.. JUST COVER ME!"

Seras shot the doors, she was able to close them and secure them before the others could come in. she went to Alucard side.

"Can you go faster?" she whispered so she won't disturb him. He didn't even look at her as he concentrated on the task at hand.

"I have done this a million times back then." He whispered back assuring her. "Just go to the next step." she nodded as she walked away from him.

She sat on her spot bellow the chandelier, she started to wrap dynamite sticks together, so they can blow up the ceiling for a quick getaway, for getting away is the first rule. The safe clicked and it opened. Alucard let out a sigh as he opened it all the way. He turned to Seras.

"I did it!" he yelled to her. Seras nodded as she lighted up the dynamites. Alucard started to collect all the money, and Seras tried to throw dynamite up to make it land perfectly on top of the chandelier, but she failed.

"Try again but this time concentrate!" he encouraged her and she nodded.

She tried again and succeeded, the dynamite landed in the middle. The guards who were still locked outside, shot the doors, Alucard came in time to drag Seras to a safe place where the bullets wouldn't harm them. But the sudden shooting caused the dynamite to fall again, Seras saw that and pulled away from Alucard running to the dynamite.

"Seras!" Alucard called her, afraid that she might get shot.

"We've only got one chance!" she called back. She grabbed the dynamite from the ground and quickly tossed it to the chandelier, this time it landed in a way that it had no chance to fall again. Before it could explode Seras ran back to Alucard to take cover.

The explosion was strong enough to blow up the doors sending the guards flaying away. When Seras opened her eyes she saw that Alucard had pulled her with him in the safe to cover the both of them from harm, she couldn't help a blush from how close he was, and the way he had wrapped his arms around her, as if he was doing his best to shield her from harm if the safe didn't do it. Alucard pulled away from her to make sure that she wasn't hurt, but when he had seen her blush, he couldn't help but adore how cute she looked.

"I told you I will protect you." He whispered with a genuine smile on his face. Seras blushed more at that, feeling that it is getting a bit too tight in here.

"Th…thank you." She stuttered. Feeling uncomfortable on how hot it was getting in here, she got out and Alucard followed. She saw the ruined office, surprised on how strong the dynamite was, a rope fill from the hole in the ceiling catching her attention.

"There it is!" she walked back to Alucard and helped him carry few bags of money. They walked to the rope and secured themselves so they won't fall or lose the money, he then wrapped his arms around her and Seras did the same, before Seras could signal Integra, to tell her that everything was set so she can pull them out, Alucard stopped her.

"Wait!" this startled Seras, she pulled away enough to look at him, and he looked concerned. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" she asked worried that something was wrong.

"How was my kiss?" he asked and Seras was half tempted to slap him at how wrong the timing was to ask such a thing, she heard few guards coming closer, and knew they had no time. She looked back to him.

"Perfect." She forced out. "Happy?" he smirked at her holding close again.

"Very." He purred, before pulling the rope few times and they started to lift them up to safety. Alucard held Seras tight in his arms and didn't let go.

 **3-Red Riding Hood. (** Requested by:Anime-Manga-Music-Lover **)**

"I WARNED YOU!"

Seras watched from one of the wooden houses that she hidden in, horrified from what she had just witnessed. The wolf came just like how Sir Hellsing said, it came and killed few of the villagers, and it even attacked one of Sir Hellsing's men. Seras couldn't help but feel guilty, it's true that Sir Hellsing did warn them about the wolf, how it still alive, and that the one they caught was just a simple gray wolf but no one listened. The reason why she feels guilty is because she saw it coming. No, not saw it, she felt it. She felt the wolf coming to attack them but she didn't say anything until it was too late, and the wolf escaped.

"THERE!"

Her thoughts were cut, when Sir Hellsing had yelled pointing his sword towards a way that he believed it was the way that the wolf had escaped from, and they ran after it. Silence quickly filled the place, since everyone took shelter in either the church or their own homes. A loud thud came from the ceiling startled her, her breathing quickened and her heart started to beat fast. She ran down the stairs, and made her way through the narrow way between the two houses, believing it will lead her to a short cut to the church. But she froze in her place when she heard a deep growling coming behind her, she turned in time and gasped as she saw the great black wolf leap from the roof of the house that she was in, then to the ground with a strong thud, scaring and forcing her to take few steps back. she bumped her back in something, when she looked back for a moment she saw it was a bale of hay and behind it was a long wooden fence, she looked back in front of her and saw the wolf stepped closer and closer to her, she wanted to scream, but couldn't, she was afraid that if she did it will cause for the wolf to attack her. As the beast stepped even closer, Seras closed her eyes and turned her head away ready for her death. But what happened next, she didn't expect.

" _You can't escape from me._ "

Her eyes widened as she looked back to the wolf, who was only few feet away from her. He just stared at her. the words were said, almost like a whisper. ' _Did he…?_ ' the wolf bared his teeth in a way she could only assume was some kind of a smile.

"Oh, my God." She gasped. "You can speak." A look of confusion showed on her face. "How?"

A pleased look, or more like a relieved look showed on the wolf.

" _You understand me that's all that matters, Seras._ " He whispered almost sweetly to her.

"…How do you know my name?"

The wolf did not answer her only stepped closer to her, making her jump in surprised. He turned his head to the side so she can have a clear look into his monstrous red eyes, but that wasn't what caught her attention, it's what happened next. His red eyes, slowly turned from monstrous, to human like. ' _Human eyes, Dark blue._ ' She noted to herself.

She didn't forget when Sir Hellsing said that the wolf can turn to a human, she memorized the beast human eyes, and tried to remember if she had seen them before. It probably wouldn't be so difficult, because she had this strong feeling that she had seen these eyes before.

" _I know you well Seras._ " This brought her back. " _And you know me, But not in this form._ "

Before she could ask 'what did he mean…?' or 'Who was he…?' an image entered her mind.

" _You dream of leaving this village, that casted you aside._ "

The image was of her and a man walking through the snow filled mountain. Her red hood which her grandmother had given her flow behind her, and she was holding the hand of the man, whom she couldn't see who it was, the only think she saw of him, was his black hair and height.

" _Let me take you away._ "

Seras was too lost to respond to him. The image looked so pleasant, she could almost feel it.

" _You and I are the same._ "

The moment he said that Seras came back to reality, she glared at him.

"No, I'm nothing like you." At that point she didn't care if she lived or died. "You're a murderer." The beast only chuckled at her words.

" _You're a killer too, aren't you my dear?_ "

The way he talked ring so many bells, yet Seras didn't know who it was…or maybe she knew who it is, but didn't want to believe it.

" _What happened to the rabbit, Seras?_ "

Another image entered her mind, it was of her younger self, holding a dead rabbit in her right hand and a blooded blade in her left. But it was seen from some else's eyes, like a memory.

"I killed it." She forced out her words.

" _I know._ " He said pleased with the answer. " _For I was there to witness it, My kitten._ "

Her head shot back to him and she looked into his eyes. Same eyes, same voice, the same way of talking, and the same annoying pet name. ' _It can't be…_ ' She lifted up her hand and reached for him.

"…Vlad?" she whispered. "Is that really you?"

He answered her by leaning in to her touch. His eyes were closed and he let out a pleased growl. She couldn't believe this, her dear friend, the one who stood by her side all these years since they were children, the one who was there to comfort her when her father died, the only one who encouraged her dream of leaving this Hellhole when everyone else laughed at her, and he was the first one to go against her mother's decision to wed her to the son of the blacksmith, which was just for the sake of money. She felt tears started to show in the corner of her eyes, she reached out her other hand to him, and slowly leaned in to rest her forehead on his.

"Oh Vlad…" she whispered, her tears ran down from her check, and dropped on his nostril. Vlad stepped forward allowing her arms to wrap around his neck, for he needed her even closer to him. But they couldn't stay like this long, for a shout made them pull away from each other. Seras looked from where she had come from and saw few shadows on the wall, and she knew exactly from who all these shouting came from. Terror went through her body, she turned back to Vlad with pleading eyes.

"Vlad you should escape from here, now!" he growled in disapproval.

" _No…_ " he looked her in the eye and she saw how his eyes turned red again to his monstrous self." _No one shall take you away from me!_ " he moved in front of her so he could shield her behind him, looking at the direction from where the shadows grow bigger. " _I shall paint the streets red with blood before they could even try, starting with theirs!_ "

His loud growling and sneering caused too much attention, the hunters were drawing near and Seras knew she had no time. She moved from behind him and held Vlad's head forcing him to look at her, she looked serious, the look she gave him as if daring him to go against what she was about to say.

"Go, now!" she said and gave him a smile. "We will get away from here together, but I prefer to have you unharmed for that."

Vlad did not respond he only looked at her for a moment. He leaned forward and licked her check, which was stained with tears. He pulled away from her.

" _I will be coming back for you, before the blood moon wanes_." He promised her.

He jumped from his place, surprising Seras by the sudden movement, and landed on top of the bale of hay that was behind her. Sir Hellsing and his men came through the same way Seras had come from.

"THERE!" he shouted, and Vlad growled at him. "Fire!" the men pointed his arrow at the Big Black wolf and shoot the silver arrows towards him, but he dodged it in time and escaped. Seras's legs had finally gave in and she fell to the ground. One of the men rushed to her side and helped her to stand up.

"Is she hurt?" Asked Sir Hellsing.

"No." the man answered. "There is no wound on her, she is probably just scared for being so close to that beast." Sir Hellsing looked at Seras, who looked down hiding her eyes from him.

"Just help her back to her home." He ordered, and the man nodded.

Seras was relieved that Sir Hellsing didn't ask her anything or even looked closer to her to make sure she was alright. Because if he did, Seras wouldn't be able to explain why she was smiling.

 **4-Sweeney Todd. (** Requested by: Noah arg **)**

The bell rang, announcing the arrival of a new customer.

"Good evening, good sir." The barber greeted with a smile.

"And a good evening to you too, Mister…" the man trailed off, not knowing the name of the barber.

"Sweeney." He answered with a smirk. "Todd Sweeney."

For some reason, there was something about this barber that made the man feel uneasy, and that smirk of his didn't help to ease his worries. Of course such thoughts were forgotten the moment the barber had helped him take off his coat, with a friendly smile.

"How about a shave good sir?" he gently asked, motioning to the chair near the window, which showed the cloudy sky.

"That would be wonderful." He answered, setting on the barber's chair.

The friendly smile quickly was gone from Sweeney's face, the only emotion that you can see when you look at him, was the hate in his eyes. He put the white cape around the man's neck and went to prepare the shaving cream.

" _What would truly be wonderful…_ " he thought to himself as he looked into the mirror." _Is when I make all of you pay._ " His eyes caught the gleam of his razor, his dear friend that will help him reach that goal. He turned back to his 'customer' and started shaving slowly.

These people took everything from him, they took him away from his beloved, his angel, whom eyes were as blue as the clear sky and hair like the rays of the bright sun, her smile that made the blackest heart feel weak. His Seras, who that rotten bastard of a judge, had hurt and raped. She screamed for help, but no one listened, they just stood there and laughed! Just the thought of it made his blood boil with anger. He cursed his weakness for not being able to protect her, for thinking that she would be there when he is back. But she wasn't and everything was disastrous.

He was framed for a crime he did not do, got locked away in a prison for years, away from his beloved wife and dear daughter. Upon his return he learned the awful story of how badly his Seras was treated and that she died of a broken heart, which broke his own. He also learned that the judge had taken his daughter, wanting to raise her just to replace her mother. This made him want to kill the bastard even more. and he will get his revenge soon. He shall kill everyone who walked into his barber shop, and thanks to Mrs. Lovett shop disposing of the bodies won't be a hard task.

When the 'Customer's' neck showed clearly, he calmly placed a hand over the man's head to keep him still, while the hand that held the blade went and cut his throat. Oh how he liked it when they tried to fight back. The man let out a groan of pain as he choked on his own blood, the gushing stained the white cape red. After he made sure that the man was dead, he activated the chair, that disposed of the corpse through a passage that lead to the shop's basement, where it landed on a bail of corpses, which each one of them were a 'customer' in his shop.

He grinned evilly as he saw his red reflection on the now stained razor. His plane was going smoothly, the name Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street was spreading like wild fire. Everyone came to his shop, to have the 'best shave' and soon, that judge will come to him on his own feet. And when he does, he shall slaughter him like the pig he is!

He looked too the cloudy sky with a soft smile on his face.

" _Do not worry my Seras. I shall kill all those who have wronged you._ " He imagined the happy look on her face. " _Then I shall join you, so that we can be together again._ "

He looked at his razor, a happy smile still on his face.

"And you will help me my friend, won't you?"

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this series of one shot from different movies**. **Please tell me what you think and if I have missed something wrong or missed something.**

 **And if you know a friend who might like this kind of prompt please share with them.**

 **I shall see you next time if there was more request.**

 **Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!...Hello Everyone!**

 **It is so great to be back!... And I'm back with good news I have finally finished my exams and reports, which means now I have time to finally concentrate on finishing 'His Weakness'.**

 **I missed writing fanfics, and I missed you my dear readers. Now I am back and hopefully nothing will hold me back this time.**

 **The Night Whisperer – I am very happy that you liked this idea, and enjoyed it, if you want you can request a movie, I shall write them in it, or them watching it together, whatever pleases you.**

 **Bruja De El Mar Zafiro – Thank you so much and glad that you liked, it was very fun to write in our own version. And yes I have read the 'Titanic Hellsing style' fanfic it was funny I enjoyed it and favorited it. And in this chapter I have written my own style of titanic only a small part that I hope you and the others will enjoy it. I am writing the new chapter of 'His weakness' and now that I have finished my exams, I have time, Sorry for keeping you wait. ((Please don't worry about the misspelling I know you didn't mean them, so it's all right.))**

 **a french girl – Glad that you have enjoyed the new idea, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter of it. Sadly, I couldn't do 'Erin Brockovich' in this chapter but she will be there in the next.**

 **Spunky Kitten – hello there!..thank you so much for you suggestion, sorry to say that they won't be in this chapter because I wrote too much and didn't have time, but I promise that they will be in the next chapter and I hope that you will like it.**

 **Without further or do please enjoy.**

* * *

 **5-Alice in wonderland. ((An idea that I had for a while now.))**

She had wandered in the woods with the different colored trees, some looked red, and other looked blue. But she did not care for them, for she was lost. She had followed the white rabbit everywhere, curios to know where he was going, and why was he in such hurry. On her way she had met many people. The Dodo, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, The caterpillar, and now The Cheshire cat, who have confused her on where to go next, then suddenly disappeared! She glared at the branch that he had rested on, she huffed in anger and decided to rest underneath a purple tree. The Cheshire cat said that the one who calls himself 'The mad hatter' knows where the white rabbit went. But she didn't want to go and be with mad people! Come to think of it everyone that she had met so far had acted mad in their own way, which made her confused and sometimes angry, because they did not help her much, what really did bother her was the fact that everyone around here had called her by the name 'Alice', which was not her name ….isn't it?

She paused at that thought, temporarily forgetting her task to find the white rabbit. She looked down at her blue dress and wondered, what was her name? She knew that Alice was not it, but she did not know the real one either. She clinched her dress and furrowed her brows.

She could not remember.

She tried her best to remember but it only caused her to realize how much of herself was she forgetting. She could not remember where she had come from, she could not remember her way back home, and she could not even remember her home. Where is this place? Where is she anyway? Why was she here? She was looking for someone or something….right? Her memory started to slip away from her. Panic over came and she quickly stood up, she could hear whispers coming from the trees.

 _ **Little Alice… that's your name.**_

"Alice?" She said "that is my name…Right?"

 _ **Yes**_ _!_

Another voice answered. _**Little Alice of wonderland.**_

"Wonderland?" she repeated as more voices started to whisper to her. Her mind became muddled and her eyes hazy, she slowly stood up with a smile on her face. Yes of course, how can she be so silly? She was Alice, Alice of wonderland. She started walking around the woods with the beautiful colored trees aimlessly.

Before she could get herself lost in the woods forever, an earthquake shock her senses back. The little girl woke from her trance, surprised and scared from the sudden shaking. Little Alice ran to one of the trees in hope that it will help her be safe or at least balance herself, unfortunately for her the next thing she saw was her falling inside a hole in the ground. She let out a startled scream, she looked around thinking that maybe there will be few items flouting around her, that it will ease her fall. But there was nothing, it was dark, she hit the walls of the hole and started to roll around. She hit the ground face first and groaned in pain, she rolled herself to the side to rest on her back then looked up, it was dark around her and the only light that helped her see that she was alone came from the hole that she had fallen from. For a while, little Alice just laid there to rest her aching body.

"You are not dead are you, young one?" a deep baritone voice asked. Little Alice quickly looked back still lying on her back. From her upside down view, she could see a pair of orange red eyes, she couldn't see whoever was talking to her for he was hiding in the darkness of the cave, far away from her. Her eyes winded, and she blinked few times, she stayed silence for a while then finally answered.

"No."

"Then get up."

He practically ordered, but Little Alice was too lost in those unnatural snake like eyes to care. She slowly turned her head around still keeping her eyes locked with his, and slowly got herself up; she looked away for a moment and patted the dust off her dress, she suddenly felt the air thicken around her. Little Alice looked up only to relies that the eyes had disappeared, she turned her head left and right looking for him, which was useless since it was dark.

"Where are you?" she asked, the respond that she got was the loud huff that made her dress move behind her.

Her eyes widened in shock, she slowly turned her head to the right, from where the loud huff came from. She froze when she saw the same eyes looking at her but this time they were big, big enough for her to see herself in them. After a long moment of just staring at each other, the creature chuckled.

"What's wrong little kitten, scared?" he asked. Alice stood her ground and didn't move.

"Should I?" she asked tilting her head to the side in question. For a moment the creature's eyes widened in surprise by her respond, then he laughed. When he opened his mouth as he laughed she saw his white razor sharp teeth, at that moment she knew that he was very much different from the other once who she had met in this world so far. He recovered from his fit of laughter, and looked down at her.

"You should, everyone who had met me so far always ran screaming for their lives." He said amused by her still unfazed reaction to him, She kept staring at him.

"Who are you?" she asked completely ignoring his previous statement. This through him off, wasn't she scared? Now that he had looked closer, she looked more curious than scared by him. He grinned, which made his teeth show again. He wanted to play along.

"They call me… the jabberwocky"

"Then what is your name?" she asked again. And he looked at her confused.

"What?"

"You said that they, who are the people call you the jabberwocky…" she continued." but I wish to know your real name."

This was an unusual young one, the more he talked to her the more she intrigued him. He liked that.

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name, when you haven't giving your own?" he retorted, wanting to hear her answer this time. She nodded to him.

"Well of course!" she said remembering her manners which her mother had taught her, she bowed her head to the creature.

"My name is… Little Alice." She hesitated for a moment, then answered with a smile, but as soon as she answered him he responded immediately.

"No, it's not." She looked up to him in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"That is not your name." he repeated calmly.

Alice frowned at his words, what did he mean by that? Alice was her name! ... At least that what she believes. Everyone called her that, so it must be her name, she is confident that it was. Although there is this voice in the back on her head telling her that it isn't. What should she believe?!

The great creature just watched her as she was obviously struggling with the truth of her name and self. The little girl stiffened when she felt someone touch her chin gently and lifted her head up to look at the hole from where she had fallen through, she quickly closed her eyes, for the light of the sun almost blinded her. She was about to pull away from what was forcing her to look up. When the creature who called himself the jabberwocky spoke.

"Do you see those trees?" he asked.

She felt whatever that was holding her chin let go, she looked to the side in time and noticing what looked like a black scaled tail retreat to the darkness, which made her confirm her thought that whatever that creature was he was defiantly different from the others. She looked back up and this time used her hand to shelter her eyes from the bright sun, and there she saw the colorful tree leaves.

"These trees find joy in deceiving and manipulating people." Her eyes widened, never had she ever heard of trees that do such thing. "And you little one…" she looked back to him, well to his eyes.

"…Had fallen into their tricks, making you forget who you really are and everything that you have known." She looked down for a moment try to comprehend what he just told her, she looked up with a sad frown.

"If Alice was not my real name…then what is it?"

"You know what it is."

"….I do?"

"Yes." He answered. "They manipulate but don't erase, you just need to remember."

Remember? … Well that did not help at all, for she had tried remembering more than once but always failed. The jabberwocky gave her a moment but got quickly bored and decided to help her.

"Do you remember what your life was before you came here?" he asked.

"….I…I think?"

"Then what DO you remember?" he honestly was curios to hear what will she remember. She had a thoughtful look.

"I remember being scolded…" she said looking up to him." A lot." She added and he chuckled at that.

"Scolded for what?" he asked wanting to know more. Her brows furrowed obviously struggling to remember.

"For not being a good girl..." she giggled sadly." I remember skipping my classes which made my teachers angry at me, and my aunt would always call me to come down from the long trees." She looked up with a sad smile. "I remember them calling my name over and over again, yet I don't remember it." The jabberwocky was not pleased with the last part.

"What else do you remember?" he asked patiently for he was looking for one particular memory. She hummed.

"I remember…. A voice." This caught his full attention, he listened. "It whispered my name all the time, but today it was louder …closer" she did remember the whispers, when she played outside in the garden or late at night when she could not sleep, it was calling her. She closed her eyes.

"….era…se…" she mumbled. The jabberwocky closed his eyes and melted into the darkness, but his voice can still be heard.

"What did you say young one?" he asked.

"…se…Seras….SERAS!" her eyes snapped open, with the biggest smile on her face." My name is Seras!"

At those words someone emerged from the thick darkness around her to the light, she gasped in surprise taking a step back. It was a man….a very tall man, so tall that it hurt her neck to try and look at him. He kneeled down, but even so, he was still taller than the small child was. The man had a long raven dark hair that reached his shoulders, his skin was ghostly pale, and he had a mustache with a very light beard line. When he opened his eyes, her own widened in surprise. He had the same eye color as the jabberwocky. She unconsciously took a step forward, taking the man's face in her small hands.

"Your eyes are so pretty." She was thinking of these words but did not realize that she had said them aloud. The man smiled to her and lifted his own big hand to place it above her small ones.

"Thank you, Seras." He answered, and when she heard his voice, she noticed how very similar it is to the jabberwocky.

 _'The jabberwocky… where was he?_ '

She looked around to find him but she could not since it was too dark to see, but she could feel that the air around her was not as thick as it was before. Big creature was not around, only this man in front of her. Could it be?

"Is that really you?" she asked.

"Yes." He continued." This is another form of me; No one in this whole land knows of it except for you my dear kitten." He smiled to her.

"Why?"

"Because I trust you." She wanted to ask him more questions of why, what. But he stood up before she could say anything and looked down at her.

"Don't you wish to find that white rabbit?" he asked wanting to distract her from any, other questions that she might have and returned to her first, where is that white rabbit going? Her eyes quickly lit up with determination.

"Yes!" he chuckled at how big her eyes got. He opened his hand for her to take it, and she did, then they started walking through the darkness. But she wasn't scared because she knew that the jabberwocky will keep her safe. Speaking of…

"You didn't tell me your name." she reminded. "I told you mine, it's your turn to tell me yours." He chuckled.

"You are right for its only fair." He leaned down and picked up Seras and made her set on his shoulders, she rested her chin on his head.

"You may call me….Alucard."

 **6-Dracula Untold (Requested by P33pz)**

"Master may I ask you a question?" Seras asked pulling away from the book that she was reading and looked up to her master, who had taking his two guns apart so he can clean and fix them properly.

After his return from the 30 years of absence, he and Seras started to spend the nights together since there was not much vampires left to kill, or any missions from any kind for them to complete, and Sir integral wasn't a young women any more, she got older and like any human who got older she got sick. Her back started to hurt, her blood pressure needed to be kept in check at all time, and her asthma attacks, which was the result of her smoking all those years, even though Seras had told her a million time, that ' _You shouldn't smoke_ ' or ' _Smoking will kill you one day_ ' and ' _You will regret it later in life'_. Nevertheless, being the stubborn woman that she is, she never listened to her. Now that she had gotten older she was in poor health of her neglecting herself, and because she was in such a poor state, Alucard had stopped annoying and surprising her like how he always do. When Seras asked why, his answer was ' _It became boring._ ' However, deep down Seras knew that he did not want her to become even sicker because of his actions, so instead he started to spend more time with Seras. Since he was gone for a long time, Seras was forced to teach herself how to be a true vampire.

She learned how to phase through walls, how to hide in the shadows so that she can always be close to Sir Integra without anyone knowing, how to summon her darkness to fight, she even taught herself how to hunt humans, and these are only few of the many things that she can do. She was very happy, and her master was very pleased when he found out, but he said she still had more to learn. And so when Alucard feels like it he would take Seras out at night to teach her, and other times it was just, This. Them setting together in the quiet enjoying each other's company, even if they did not talk a lot.

"What is it police girl?" he answered not looking up from his task. They were in Seras's room, setting across from each other; she was reading and he was working. She started to have second thoughts of asking her question.

"It's kind of a weird question-"

"On with it police girl." He interrupted her.

He knows how talkative Seras can be when nervous and he wasn't in the mood for it. Seras sighed through her nose, muttering 'Alright.', she looked down at her book again and asked.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Seras did not look up to her master, because it wasn't the first time she asked such weird questions, in fact she believed that he probably had an annoyed expression on his face, and she didn't dare or want to look at him to confirm it. But if she had looked at Alucard she would have seen that her question made him tense, stopping whatever he was doing, his eyes were hidden behind his glasses so you couldn't see what kind of emotion he was showing.

"Why the sudden question?" he asked calmly not wanting to trigger her curiosity more than it was.

"Well… I have always read about it, and believed that it was only fiction?...not real." She continued." But lately I have been reading about it, even seeing the humans talking about it on the Telly." She looked up and saw that he was putting his guns back together not looking at her.

"And you are telling me all this because?"

"Because, I thought since you are the eldest, and the one who had seen almost everything the world has to show, that maybe you have witnessed it." She said leaning forward a bit to have a good look at her master, excited to hear his answer, which he did not give, she started to get impatient." Well? Have you?"

"No." he immediately answered.

"What?!" she almost shouted. "You didn't even give it a moment of thought."

"Because I don't need to." He answered, not even bothering to look at her as he put the last piece of his Casull together." The humans had thought of this idea for fun and whatever 'evidence' you have seen them give on the television are probably fake." He paused." Let me rephrase what I just said, it IS fake." Seras huffed annoyed by his answer, she stood up and turn to the book shelve to put the one that she was reading away, she stood there wondering what to read next and as she did so She did not notice the tender look Alucard was giving her.

He believed in reincarnation, he did very much, but if he had told her the truth she would not have believed it, in all honesty he himself could not believe it. That night in cheddar, when he had first saw her he froze at the incredible resampling that Seras had to _**Her**_. For the first time in over 500 years his heart beat, he would never tell her that, that night he could have saved her without shooting through her, or even turning her into a vampire, but being the selfish monster that he is, he tricked her into believing that she had no other choice.

He smirked cruelly, wondering how she would have reacted if she did find out the truth of him tricking into becoming his servant. She would have raged at him, she probably would have even attacked him, which he would allow since he loved seeing her anger, the fire in those eyes. He could tell her right now just for the thrill of a good fight, but what stopped him was the idea of her hating him. No, he cannot tell her, for he would not bare to look into her big eyes that has always looked at him with admiration, and once in the past with love, to look at him with pure hate.

He could not deny it, the more he spend time with Seras the more he confirmed it. The same curiosity and stubbornness, the same determination and fire in her, the same beautiful smile and laugh that always manages to melt his black heart when he hears it, he could not deny it no matter how many angles he saw it. His Loyal and darling servant, whose name is Seras Victoria, was the reincarnation of his once beloved wife Mirena. His eyes drifted to the white vase that sat in the middle on the table that has beautiful red roses, which Seras had picked up from the Hellsing garden saying that they looked so beautiful, and yet another thing that made the idea of her being his Mirena even more true, her love for red roses.

 _He walked through the small garden, which had different kind of flowers, white, yellow, purple and orange. However, in the back, away from the many colored flowers, a line that was dedicated to only red roses, and right there he saw her. She was kneeling in front of the roses. She wore her navy blue robes with her hood on, to cover herself from the sun light as she picked the roses. He smirked mischievously as he approached her._

 _He stepped ever so slowly to her, not wanting her to see him just yet. He stood behind her, watching as she picked two roses placing them in the basket then stop. She sensed him, she turned her head to the right and looked around, and found no one, for he had swiftly stepped to her left, her quick movement caused for the hood on her head to fall a little showing her golden bangs and face. He caught his breath at her sight. Her smooth pale skin, soft pink lips, which he so much desired to kiss. Damn that hood for hiding the rest of her beauty from his eyes. He admired her beauty while she wasn't looking, his eyes only on her. She turned her head back to the roses and this time noticed the shadow that wasn't there before and quickly turned her head to him. Their eyes meet. Green met with beautiful blue. Mirena let out a small gasp in surprise._

 _"I'm sorry, did I scare you." He asked with a smile. She didn't return it only looked at him with an annoyed look._

 _"You flatter yourself." She answered then turned back to what she was doing, her respond made him chuckle._

 _He walked to her right he moved the basket which was full of roses away so he can kneel beside her._

 _"The flowers, they're for your husband?" he asked, looking at the flowers than back to her fair round face. She leaned in closer to him._

 _"There fiesta tomorrow." She answered lightly, looking him in the eyes, their faces inches from each other._

 _"But there is a husband?" he kept asking._

 _"There is." She said moving closer to him and whispered." But he maintain little interest in flowers."_

 _"I'm surprised." He whispered back, his eyes darting from her lips to her eyes." He obviously has a keen appreciation for beauty." He said pulling her hood down so he can see her long blond hair, and ran his fingers through it. She smiled at his answer leaning in more to his touch, he smiled as well._

 _He could not help it anymore. He slowly leaned in, not breaking their gazes from each other, and kissed her. The kiss was gentle but not for long as it took more passionate turn. She moaned from the sudden aggressiveness. He smirked against her lips as he thought of a deviant idea. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him as he fell back wards earning a muffled yelp from her, followed by a series of laughter that he as well joined._

"Master!" a call pulled him back to reality away from his precious memory. He opened his eyes finding the same eyes looking at him, but these once were tainted red. Her face had concern written all over it.

"Are you alright?" she asked." I have been calling you more than once and you did not answer."

Yes, she is the reincarnation of his dear Mirena, but she had no memory of the past, which made his heart ache. How they first met, how he tried to charm her, how their first kiss went, their wedding, and the joy they felt together after the birth of their first child, all was unknown to her. It hurt him, it hurt him very much.

"Why?" he asked smirking." Were you worried for me police girl?" he teased. Her concerned face turned to an annoyed one from his answer.

"I was, but it appears I had nothing to worry about." she sighed rolling her eyes.

She sat back on her chair with a new book to read. Alucard did not say anything; he just sat there staring at her. Seras did not like the silence, she looked at him and caught him staring, and she raised a brow in question.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Instead of answering. Alucard stood up and walked to her, he reached in and cupped her check in his hand. She let out a small gasp, thinking that he was going to punish her, but he didn't, he gently stroked her check and smiled.

"Did I scare you, my pet?" he asked. She kept her eyes on him surprised by the sudden gesture of kindness. She gently pushed his hand away then looked back to her book trying to hide her blush.

"You flatter yourself." Her answer made his heart skip a beat.

He reached his hand again and this time he patted her head, slowly starting to run his fingers through her lovely short hair. Seras closed her eyes and leaned in more to his touch forgetting the book in her hand.

No, she did not have the memory of the past. But he would be more the happy to create new once with her soon. Integra was the last Hellsing alive and she is going to die soon, which will free him and his darling Seras from the chains of servitude. He will take her back with him to Romania, where he will bring his castle back to life once again, and then try to charm Seras to make her fall in love with him, all over again. And from how she was acting towards his small touches, it won't be too hard, for deep down he knew she loves him as much as he loves her.

 **7- Titanic ((Requested by** **Bruja De El Mar Zafiro / a French girl** **))**

She ran, she ran through the corridors of the great ship not carrying to whom she pumped to in her way, she just wanted to escape from it all. The endless parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches, always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. She slammed a door open feeling the cold night air making her shiver, since she was only wearing a red sleeveless evening dress. She stepped to the side of the ship and held on to the railing to catch her breath; she looked down at the water, while panting heavily, she started crying. Then in a moment of pure anger she yanked the pearl necklace from around her neck, and throw it into the sea, her long hair, which her mother had always told her that it must always look perfect, was a mess, but she did not care. She felt like if she was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull her back, no one who cared... or even noticed, not even her own dear mother.

She just wished to end it all.

Ignoring the stares of the people around her who were shocked at the emotional display in public, she ran to the back of the ship. Back there where she knew that there would be no one around this late at night, and she was right…there was no one, no one who knew where she was, no one to see her for one last time, no one to stop her. She took off her high heels, so she will not slip and fall to quick.

' _It's the only way._ ' She thought to herself. ' _I will not have to take any more of this I will be free from it all._ '

She climbed over the railing, she has to hitch her long dress way up, and the climbing was clumsy. Moving methodically, she turned her body and got her feet on the white-painted gunwale. Her back to the railing, facing out  
toward blackness. 60 feet below her, the massive propellers are churning the Atlantic into white foam, and a ghostly wake trails off toward the horizon. She leans out, her arms straightening, still holding the railing tight. She looked down and became hypnotized for a moment, into the vortex below her. Her dress and hair are lifted by the wind of the ship's  
movement.

"Don't do it."

She gasped at the sudden baritone familiar voice; she turned her head quickly and saw who it was. ' _Not him!_ ' she thought. ' _Of all the people who could have found me in such state why him!_ ' she turned her head away looking back down at the waters, too ashamed to look at him.

"My lord." She whispered sadness clear in her voice.

It was count Dracul. She and he had rarely met with each other, like in the bookshop, or when they were just walking on their own way they would end up pump into each other by coincident, followed by them ending up walking together and talk. Lastly at dinnertime, where her 'dear' mother and 'Beloved' fiancé forbid her from talking to him, which annoyed her greatly. The first time they met was when she was drawing a father and his daughter playing together and him surprising her by suddenly coming up from behind and complimented her work, saying that it was the best that he had ever seen. What was funny is that in this very place is where they have first met, and if she did jump now, it will be their last.

"Don't be a silly girl, and come back here." He practically ordered more than asked. She huffed in annoyance, the last thing she wanted to hear was someone else trying to order her around, she heard him step closer and she quickly yet slowly leaned forward.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted at him. "Or…or I will jump, I promise you." He merely chuckled, oh how she loathed it when he acted so confident.

"No you won't." her eyes widened at his words.

"What do you mean no I won't?" she almost spat at him. "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me." He paused for a moment.

"On the contrary, I do my dear."

Seras was confused now. She turned her head to him, but could not see him very well through the tears, so she wipes them with one hand, almost losing her balance; she quickly tightened her grip on the railing.

"You are distracting me, Go away!" she shouted, but he did not move.

"I can't." he lightly answered her.

He stepped closer and by reflex, she leaned forward thinking that he would try to pull her in. He pulled his gloved hands from his pocket and held them up, as a sign to show her that he was going to do nothing. He walked slowly towards the railing and rested on it. He said nothing and just looked down at the ocean water.

"It's a cold night isn't it?" he asked, Seras did not answer. "If the air alone is this cold, then just imagine how cold the water will be."

There was a long silence between them, and Seras broke it.

"How cold?"

"Freezing." He immediately answered. "Maybe a couple degrees over."

Another silence moment. He looked to her and noticed that she started to have second thoughts, which he was glad for.

"I know that you know that this," he said pointing to the water. "Is not the answer."

"…I...I know." She stuttered from the cold air.

"Then why do it?"

One of her hands let go of the railing to wipe her tears, but this time she was not quick enough to grab the railing making her lose her balance and slip. She let out a cry of fear, now that she has decided to live, the height is  
terrifying. A strong pair of arms quickly wrapped itself around her pulling her up again and in the ship.

After that, he had pulled her in and made sure that she was not hurt, she and the count sat on one of the benches by each other with his long coat around her to warm her up, since she was shaking from how cold it was.

"Now my dear." He said after that he had made sure that she was calm. "Would you care to tell me why did you try to take the coward's way out of this world?" she paused at his words.

"…I'm sorry Count Dra-"

"Vlad my dear." He interrupted. "How many times have I told you there is no need for formality between us?"

She smiled at that, he was the only one whom she really acted like herself around. She began to tell him about everything that was bothering her, how much she had to endure. The fiancé who treats her like if she was his property, to the mother who doesn't truly care for her and was ready to sacrifice her daughter's happiness in order to keep living the rich life. It was not only that but when she saw that little girl being forced to act like a lady while the other kids of her age from the lower classes played and lived their lives. It made her realize how her life have been and how it will be, living for other people's expectations and not her own, it was all overwhelming to her, that she wanted to end it all. Vlad just sat there listing to her story, and what drove her to do what she did. He sighed, reaching his hand to ruffle her long hair.

"I am sorry to know that you had to endure so much." he said and for the first time since Seras had meet him, he sounded genuinely upset. She wanted to face him to confirm that thought but she let it pass, he had his red orange sunglasses on.

Who wears sunglasses in nighttime?

"Please, don't be." She said with a smile. "In all honesty you are the only one whom had seen how I truly am and accepted it, not even my fiancé, whom I should be prepared to spend the rest of my life with likes it when I be myself, always saying that I should stop this 'rebellious' act."

"And well you stop this rebellious act of yours young lady?" he asked in a sarcastic manner with a smirk on his face, she turned to him with a smirk of her own.

"When hell freezes over."

This made the count let out a bark of laughter, and she could not help but join him. Being around him had always gave her that rush of …excitement? Making her feel alive. He encouraged her to disobey her mother and fiancé, deep down she knew it was wrong, a young engaged women seen with the company of another man, and apparently favors his company over any other and that man being the count sent all the wrong signs. Her mother had told her what the other women had started to think and say behind her back. Nevertheless, she did not care, for now she was having the time of her life and if it means that this is going to be her last chance of actually living then be it.

Seras was lost in thoughts that she did not notice the way the count has been staring it her. He had a small frown on his face when he saw that sad smile on her. He tear his gaze from her to the moon shining in the dark sky.

"Say my dear…" Seras turned her attention back to him. "What if you had the chance to leave it all behind?" he asked in a serious manner, which surprised her.

"Pardon?" she asked confused.

"What if you had the chance to leave it all behind?" he repeated. "What if I gave you that chance?" Seras was taking back by the sudden question. ' _Leave it…all behind?_ ' can she really do that?

There was a pregnant silence as the count waited for her answer. When he saw the hesitating expression in her face followed by the question that echoed in her mind ' _Can I really do that to mother?_ ' he sighed and stood up, startling Seras.

"You don't have to give me your answer now." He assured her. He took off his glasses and turned to face her, for the first time in this trip she saw his eyes, his brownish red eyes, they looked quite lovely. He stretched his hand to her, which she gladly took then stood with him. He chuckled when he noticed that she was still staring into his eyes. He leaned in closer to her never braking eye contact; he stopped when he reached her level and said.

"When the time comes, when you feel that you are ready to leave everything behind." He leaned in further to whisper in her ear. "Come to me, and I promise to take you away."

His words sent shiver down her spine. When he pulled away for a moment Seras swore that she saw a red glimmer in his eyes, but shook the thought away, believing it was only the light tricking her.

"Now, let's get you inside before you catch a cold." He said placing a hand on her back to escort her inside. "Poor thing you are shaking like a little kitten."

She started to yell at him because of the nickname he gave her, and he laughed for succeeding in triggering her. Seras did not know who, or what was he, and he was almost tempted to tell her just to see how she would react, but he will not risk ruining it all. She is as good as his by now, the only problem was her hesitation and the regret of betraying her mother. But not for long, he glanced to his right where Seras walked beside him, his eyes glowed crimson red at her bare neck. He was battling his demon at this moment to have a taste of her sweet virgin blood.

"There you are!" A male voice called. They both turned to see who it was, it was Seras's fiancé, Cal.

Vlad saw the man's frown deepened when he saw Seras, he glanced to where he was staring at and smirked. Her hair down and messy, her dress was torn, and the hem is pushing up above her knees, showing one ripped stocking, his long coat wrapped around her, he also saw how Seras's eyes were buffy from crying, she was clearly in distress. He started to hear the man's thoughts and his conclusion on what must have happened.

' _I wish._ ' Vlad thought with a chuckle. Cal quickly marched to them and snatched Seras away from him, Vlad glowered at him. Few cops followed him, and from the looks of it, they have been searching for Seras this whole time.

Cal sneered at the coat that was around Seras and quickly pulled it from around her and throw it to Vlad's feet; he then cupped Seras's face on showed a fake concerned face.

"Look at you, you look like a mess." Seras frowned at the sudden act of kindness. Cal turned to one of the cops who was holding a heavy blanket, he took it and wrapped it around her, and he then held her hands rubbing them to try to warm her.

"Let's get you in. You're freezing." He then turned to the count with a deep angry frown; he left Seras with his servant to attend to her, and then stopped in front of the count still too close.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?!" he spat at Vlad, how dare this filthy human talk to him in such manner, if he doesn't step back this instant- "What did you think you were doing?!" -he would have to teach him a lesson.

The seals in his gloves started to glow red, but no one had noticed… yet. However, he did not have the chance to show the mortals what he is capable of because Seras had interrupted them. She quickly grasped her Cal's arm pulling him away from the count.

"Stop! It was an accident." She lied.

Everyone turned to her confused except for Vlad; he only raised an eyebrow at what she just said wanting to hear what she would come up with.

"An accident?" her fiancé asked.

"Yes!" she said almost relieved that he was falling for it, since Vlad had always told her that she was a bad liar. "It was… stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." She looked to Vlad with pleading eyes, asking for his help, he grinned and joined in the lie.

"She was leaning way over, to see the propellers." Everyone looked at him. "And she slipped almost falling into the ocean."

"And I would have gone overboard if it wasn't for my lord who saved me" she continued. "And he almost went over himself." The chief officer looked to the count.

"Was that the way of it?" he asked.

"Why would the young lady lie?" he answered him with a question of his own, he looked at Seras and she was looking at him.

Now they had a secret together.

"Well, that means the man is a hero!" the officer said to Cal, who did not look pleased for what he was going to do next.

"I am sorry my lord for have attacked you in the way that I had, and thank you." Vlad only nodded at him. He wrapped his arm around Seras and turned away from Vlad without a second thought. Vlad growled at the man's arm, wanting to rip it from around her.

"Just a 'Thank you'?" Seras said stopping them both. This caught his attention. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" what was she doing?

Her fiancé stood there for a moment, he was displeased with her outburst, but he did not want to make a scene for his image is the most important thing to him.

"Seras is displeased. Mmm… what to do?" he kept his eyes on her almost glaring; he put a fake smile on his face. "I know." He turned to Vlad.

"My lord, how about you join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?" Vlad sneered at the man's ill manner. However, the small smile that showed on Seras's face made him over look it. He smirked to her, and then looked back to the man in front of him.

"Then I shall be there." He almost purred his words. He bend down and Cal froze thinking the count would strike him for his ill manner, he was relieved when he saw the count pick up his coat, which he had thrown to the ground earlier. The count walked forward shouldering Cal to the side forcing him out of his way. He stopped in front of Seras and held her hand lifting it up to him to give it a kiss like a gentleman should but instead of kissing the back of her hand he kissed the top of it near her wrist, and without her noticing he inhaled her sweet aroma.

"I will see you soon." He whispered to her as he walked away living them alone. He licked his lips trying to sever the smallest tastes from her.

"She will be mine before this trip ends." He said to himself his eyes glowed crimson in determination.

* * *

 **That was so long to write yet refreshing since I haven't wrote anything for a VERY LONG time.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and if enjoyed it enough to want and request a movie so that the prompt will still be going please do, and I will be more than happy to do so. Either if you want them to be in it, or them watching it, whatever you guys want.**

 **A/N : if you were upset because I haven't written your request yet, am I sorry. I have written a list from the first requests to the latest, so please be patient for I have not forgot; I am just following an order.**

 **A/N 2 : if you have requested two movies at once, then I shall write one of them on one chapter followed by the other on the next one.**

 **Movies that will be in the next chapter:**

 **1-'V for vendetta' requested by** **Bruja De El Mar Zafiro** **.**

 **2-'Erin Brockvick' requested by a french girl.**

 **3-'Heathers' the movie version requested by** **Spunky Kitten.**

 **Until next time, Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !...Hello Everyone!**

 **Sorry for being late, but it appears that I have failed one of my subject I have to go to summer school and re-take it, which means that I will be busy again. But I will try my best to not let this stop me.**

 **P33pz – I'm happy to hear that, and I hope these once have the same effect.**

 **The Hand of Section XIII – I'm sorry to say that I have never seen or heard of the movie, but it doesn't mean I won't write it, I will watch it soon to have a better idea of it.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues – I'm very happy that you and others very enjoyed that part, I might make it it's one story, maybe a one shot, still didn't decide. Oh! One of my favorite movies, it shall be there.**

 **The Night Whisperer – well at least the story that you wanted to request had came up and glad that you liked it. 'Jurassic world' is a good request I will put it there.**

 **a french girl – Thank you for the good wishes, sadly I had lost one of the marathons and gonna do it all over again soon, which is bothersome. It's a good movie a recommend it.**

 **SakataGinkox3 – Thank you for your sweet words, and sure I will put it on the list.**

 **crimson dragonX – thank you and great request its such a classic movie and I'll make sure to put it there.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **8 - V for vendetta. ((Requested by Bruja De El Mar Zafiro ))**

A year.

A year had passed since his first attack, a year passed since the day that he had announced himself to the government and people by the name V, a full year had passed since he met Seras Victoria.

He remembered that fateful night when he first met her. He was supposed to make his way to a building, which from the top of it he would have the perfect view to the now destroyed statue of Madam Justice. However, he stopped when he heard a cry for help that he had aided. For some reason she intrigued him enough that he had asked her to join him for 'a little show', which to his delight she accepted. After that night, he thought he would never see her again, but in the next day, he saw her. She saved him from a police officer, who had knocked her unconscious. And from that moment he believed that their meeting was not just a mere coincident, for there was no such thing. So he took her with him.

A lot had happened after that, few of them were good no matter how small it was, and other were painful. He remembered the merciless torture he had made her go through, every day he wished that she would give in, just so he can let her go back to her life and spare her the pain. But she didn't give in, and he didn't stop. When it all had been done, her fear was gone. Nothing and no one can intimidate her, she doesn't need anyone, and she does not need him.

No, she does not need him, not anymore.

He stared at the empty bed in front of him, imagining that she was still there sleeping peacefully, that she would wake up any moment and smile at him or maybe she would scold him for scaring her. But the bed was empty and she was not there. In their last moment together, before she could leave, he had told her that his only wish was to have the chance to see her again before the next November the 5th, which will be tomorrow. Even though she said 'Yes' he still had some doubt of her actually coming, he wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

With one last sigh, he was about to stand up and get back to work on his main and final plan for the revolution, then suddenly he froze in his place when he heard something.

' _Music?_ '

He lifted his head up slowly and looked at the door. The music was coming from the jukebox, and, it was the same song that he had played for her, on her first night here. Quickly realizing the possibility of her coming back, he stood up and went to the door. He slowly walked pass the door, his eyes looking down at the floor the entire time, part of him still afraid that it would not be her, that the old machine had finally broke and started to play on its own. When he reached the small turn, he looked up and saw her there. He let out a breath that he did not realize that he had been holding this entire time.

She is here, she is really her!

He walked to her, not saying anything, still in shock by the fact that she was here.

"I missed this song." She said softly making his heart quicken at the sound of her voice.

"I didn't think you'd come." He forced out.

"I said I would." She answered him, as if it was obvious. She turned and walked forward to him abandoning the jukebox. V rubbed his gloved hands together a bit nervous.

"You look well!" he quickly complemented, And for the first time, he couldn't find his voice. Seras looked down at herself for a moment then back to him.

"Thank you." She responded lightly. Even though he was overjoyed by the fact that she had came to him, he still had few questions.

"May I inquire as to how you've avoided detection?" he asked curious to know. It didn't take her long to answer.

"A fake ID works better than a guy Fawkes mask." He chuckled at her answer. She was bolder than before, that was good.

"I must confess, every time I heard a siren, I worried about you."

"I worried about myself for a while. But then, one day I was at the market…and a friend, someone I had worked with at the BTN, got in line behind me." Her eyes looked away as she remembered." I was so nervous that when the cashier asked me for my money, I dropped it. My friend picked it up…and handed it to me. She looked me right in the eyes …and didn't recognize me." She paused and then looked up to him.

"I guess whatever you did to me worked better than I'd have imagined."

V looked down at her words, feeling a small stab in his chest at the memory of the things he had made her go through. Even if she were glad by what he had turned her to, he would still regret it. He looked away as he walked around.

"I have a gift for you Seras, but before I give it to you, I'd like to ask you something." He finally had the courage and looked up to her." would you dance with me?"

"Now? On the eve of your revolution?" she asked surprised by the request. He stepped forward, finally finding his voice.

"A revolution without dancing is a revolution not worth having."

Seras smiled at his words. If she only knew what power does this small smile have over him.

"I'd love to" she answered before taking his hand for their first and last dance together.

 **9 - Erin Brockvich. ((Requested by a french girl.))**

Seras sighed deeply as she lay back on the kitchen chair. She rubbed her eyes and looked down to the mess on the table, there was a calculator, papers scattered around, which were for different kind of bills that she couldn't pay yet, water bill, electricity bill and so on. For the past few weeks, she has been trying to get a job so she can be able to pay them, and today she finally got one. And if she was able keep it this time without getting fired, she could be able to pay them before the end of the month. But to do that she needs to work more, but that will cause her to be away from her children and the old women next door had moved to her daughter's new home. So now, she has no one to look after her children when she is away, which means she needs to hire a nanny and give her, a payment.

"Damn it!" she groaned getting irritated by all this.

She stopped her work and walked through the small corridor of her small house. She opened the first door to her right, to her daughter' room. Seras smiled as she walked to her, even though her daughter was tucked in nicely under the blanket; she still pulled it up a little just to make sure. She smiled on how peaceful she looked and kissed her head. After her she went to her son's room, who had probably kicked his blanket during his sleep, because it was on the ground, she smiled at him. She lifted the blanket and covered him with it and then kissed his check before leaving to her last child. Her baby girl, who was only ten months old, she covered her gently with the small blanket not wanting to wake her up, and kissed her small forehead. She stood there and looked down at her baby. Being a single mother with three children and not enough money was not easy, but she is ready to do anything for them, for the sake of a better life. Far better than her own.

She was pulled away from her train of thoughts, when she suddenly heard a loud engine noises come from outside. Afraid that the noises will disturb her children, she quickly got out to deal with whoever was making them. When she got out, she saw that the noises came from the new neighbor's car, who had recently moved to the old women's house, there was two men, one was inside the car pushing on the gas, which caused the noises, and the other was standing in front of the car with its led open as he examined the engine. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger at them. She walked to the one who was examining the engine.

"Hey!" she called but he didn't hear her from the noise. "Hey!" she called again this time a bit louder but still he didn't hear her. She walked faster towards him. The man was bend over a little, which caused his long hair to fall on his eyes so he couldn't see her come closer. She stopped besides him, and Yelled one more time.

"HEY!"

The man quickly turned and saw her standing there beside him. He looked surprised, because he didn't sense her there before. He waved his hand to his friend, who was in the car to stop, and finally peace and quiet filled the night again. The man turned back to her, still surprised.

"Hello." He greeted, and she noted that he had a baritone voice. When she had a good look at him, she saw that he was taller than, his raven black hair reached his shoulders, he had green eyes, and pale skin. However, she did not care to any of that she just wanted to know one thing.

"What are you doing making all that goddamn noise?" she snapped at him. The man raised a brow at her, and then turned back to his friend who got out of the car, to see what was going on.

"Well," he began. "I don't know…I guess we are just introducing ourselves to the neighborhood, I guess?" he showed a small smile as his friend chuckled at his answer.

"Well, I am the neighbors, There." she said looking to his friend then back to him." We're introduced, so shut up!" she then turned around to go back to her home. The man laughed at her outburst. Then walked after her.

"Hey hey!" he called." Wait. Hold on there."

Seras stopped and turned back to him.

"Let's start over okay?" he continued." My name in Vlad. What's your name?" he asked. But Seras wanted nothing to do with this man.

"Just think of me as the person next door who likes it quiet." She said calmly not wanting to snap again at him, and turned back to her home and he followed. Vlad obviously did not like her answer.

"Come on, don't be like that." He looked back to his friend who was laughing at his failure attempt to be nice." Look, we live next door. I feel bad." Seras stopped at her doorstep and looked back to him.

"I'm sorry, will you accept my apology?" He sounded regretful but he didn't look like it. He turned back to his friend, then back to her." I mean hell. We live next door, if you need a cup of sugar…"

Was he trying to flirt with her? She glared at him.

"I don't need sugar." She answered, wanting him to take a hint that she was not interested. But he doesn't seem to understand.

"You don't? Well, why don't I take you out to dinner to apologize for my rudeness?" Seras rolled her eyes at how persistence he was." Give me your number, I mean I already got your address…so you can't get away." he chuckled at his own small joke." I'll call you up proper and ask you out." Seras smiled at that.

"You want my number?" she asked.

"I do." He nodded." I do want your number." He smiled back thinking that his charm was working on her.

Vlad seems like the annoying kind who can't take 'No' for an answer. So she had no choice but to tell him the one thing that will send all men running away from her. That she had children.

"Which number do you want, Vlad?" she asked. His smirk widened a bit.

"Vlad, I like how you say that." He responded." Well, how many numbers do you have?" he asked thinking that he had won something.

"Oh I got numbers coming out of my ears, for instance, ten."

"Ten?" he asked confused.

"Yeah." She nodded." That's how many months old my baby girl is." Vlad smirk flatted a little.

"You got a little girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sexy huh? How about this? Six. That's how old my other daughter is. Eight is the age of my son. Two is how many times I have been married and divorced. Sixteen is how much money I have in my bank account. 850-3943, that's my phone number! And with all the numbers I gave you, I guess zero is the number of times you're going to call it." She finished and walked back into her house, she thought that now, this man is going to leave her be and won't come near her again. On the other hand, Vlad was still stunned by her outburst that he stood there for a while before walking after her.

"Hey, how do you remember all these information at the top of your head like that?" he asked as he went after her, but got the door slammed on his face.

"See, that impresses me. And you are wrong about that zero thing!" he called before she disappeared from sight.

Vlad walked back to his friend. Who was laughing at the door slam to the face. Vlad made a gun with his right hand, and point it to his head, and with the other, he made an explosion motion and sound.

"So how do you like the new neighborhood?" Walter asked sarcastically when Vlad returned from his failed mission of charming the lady next door.

"I find it to be stubborn, yet fiery, and so intriguing, I like it." He answered closing the car led. Walter raised eyebrow in surprise.

"But there are children running around." he reminded. He knew Vlad to be the kind to avoid women with kids. Why would he change tha now?

"I can look pass that." He responded, then went to Walter taking the keys of his car from him.

"Besides I love a good challenge." He said with a mischievous smirk.

 **10 - Heathers** **(( Requested by Spunky Kitten))**

Alucard checked the bullets in his gun and grinned satisfied by the sight, before getting of his motorcycle. He sneaked his way through the backyard of the Victoria's resident to be able to reach Seras's room without anyone seeing him. His reason for 'visiting' his dear Seras before his big day tomorrow, was to kill her to make sure that she won't ruin it for him just because she is feeling regret all of a sudden.

That's what he was telling himself at least.

In fact, he was hoping to knock some sense into her, to have her join him and be there by his side. He missed her greatly. He missed her voice, her smile, the fire in her eyes, and her body against his. He did not want to kill her, maybe scare her. Yes! He would scare her into being with him. She would still 'hate' him, as she claimed to be. But he knew that when all this ends, when all those who stood in their way were gone, they will have the peaceful life that they have always wanted. When he finally finished climbing the white wooden trellis, he reached her window, and quickly opened it to surprise her, excited to see the look on her face and how will she react to him. He quickly scanned the room searching for her, thinking that she would be in her desk writing as usual. But she wasn't. The smirk on his face was quickly gone as it came, and his eyes widened in horror and disbelieve.

There, hanging from the ceiling, body limb and lifeless, he hair covered her face and eyes. Was Seras.

He slowly climbed in the room. He stared at her hanging corpse, and slowly walked to her desk seeing that she wrote a letter. He didn't bother reading it, he looked back at the corpse then away, not wanting to believe that Seras was actually gone forever. He clinched his hair in anger, and started shaking. Then something clicked in him. He laughed.

"I can't believe you did it!" he said with a mad grin on his face." And I was just teasing."

He looked at the hanging corpse reseving no answer from it, his eyes softened.

"I loved you!" he wanted to scream out. He looked down at his gun, seeing his own reflection in it." Sure I was coming up her to kill you." He chuckled.

"First I was going to try and get you back with my amazing petition." He said pulling out a paper from the inside of his coat.

"It's a shame that you can't see what our fellow students really signed." He started to unfold the paper, then held it up.

"Alright listen." He read." We students of Westerberg high will die. Today, our burning bodies will be the ultimate protest to a society that degrades us…Fuck you all!" he looked back up to Seras, his smirk widened, pleased with his own work.

"It's not very subtle but neither is blowing up the whole school now is it. Talk about suicide pacts huh?" he walked around the room.

"When our school blows up tomorrow, it's going to be the kind of thing to infect a generation!" he exclaimed, excited by the idea." I mean it's going to be a Woodstock for the 80s!"

He breathed heavily looking at the hanging corpse, he then took out a cigar and placed it in his mouth, his brows furrowed as he looked back up to her.

"Dammit Seras!" he looked down. "We could have done so much more together, why did you leave me alone?!" He waited for an answer of any kind, a whisper, a movement, anything to show that she was still alive! But he was met with silence.

"Seras, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Victoria called from down stairs.

And that was his signal to leave. With one last look at his Dead lover's hanging corpse, feeling a stab of regret in his heart wishing that could have come here sooner, to stop her. But he was late, she was gone, and now there was no point on going back. With that last thought, he jumped of the window.

The door to Seras's room opened.

"Sera-" Mrs. Victoria stopped midsentence when she saw her daughter's body hanging from the ceiling, she was in so much shock that she didn't know what to do.

"I…I should've...I should've let you apply to the police academe…l…like y.. 've …w..wanted…B…But I thought th..that it wasn't...suited for a girl to-"

She stopped when she saw Seras's head lift up. She stared dumbfounded as Seras reached up to her neck untying the sheets that she used to hang herself with. She fill on her bed, and then looked up at her mother again.

"Hey mom, why so tense?" she asked sarcastically, before untying the sheet that was wrapped around her chest, the one she was truly hanging from.

"B…but you...up there.." her mother stuttered still in shock. Seras stood up and gave her mother a sorry smile, as she escorted her out of her room.

"It was just a joke mom, I'm sorry!" her mother woke from his state of shock and frowned angrily at her daughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she scolded before leaving Seras.

The smile in Seras's face was gone as she remembered what Alucard had told her about his planes for tomorrow. She went to her desk, grabbed the fake letter that she had wrote, tearing it, and then throw it in the trash cane. She glared at the window that her 'Lover' had exited from. It was all her fault. She was the one who created such a monster, and was too scared to stop him. But not anymore. Tomorrow she will face him, and stop him before he could kill the entire school. Even if it caused her, her own life.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that it wasn't a long chapter, but I hope you have enjoyed it.**

 **Movies that will be in the next chapter:**

 **1 – Casablanca Requested by The Hand of Section XIII.**

 **2 - Moulin Rouge Requested by Oxford Not Brogues.**

 **3 – Jurassic world Requested by The Night Whisperer.**

 **I will see you all next time!..Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD FINALLY!...I WROTE SOMETHING!...I'M SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE WAIT!**

 **I passed all my finals, and had to plan for a graduation party, plus writing block…A LOT of writing block.**

 **BUT I'm back now and I hope to make your wait worth it!**

 **The Night Whisperer – thank you so much, sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy it.**

 **P33pz – Thank you, the movie was talking about soothing else but that one scene with the motorcycle rider was VERY cute to me.**

 **A french girl - thank you, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was kind of worried you wouldn't because of the changes that I had made. The third movie was an old one, it's famous now as a musical. And thank you for your support it meant a lot.**

 **SakataGinkox3 – Thank you, Drak stories are hard but fun to make, because of all the emotions.**

 **Without further or do, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **11- Casablanca ((Requested by The Hand of Section XIII))**

It was quite, almost too quiet for Seras's liking. The only sound that can be heard was the engine of the car, that they were in. she was setting in the back set with her husband Pip setting to her right, officer Walter was the one driving and setting beside him on the passenger seat, was her former lover. Alucard. Who was pointing his gun at Walter to make sure that they reach the airport safe without him making any tricks. She stared at the gun which Alucard was hiding under his arm so no one from outside could see it.

' _When did things get so complicated?_ ' she thought to herself, clinching her blue dress.

Pip noticed how his wife is feeling uneasy. He reached his hand placing it above her own. Seras turned her head to look at him, he gave her a reassuring smile, gently tightening his grip on her hand. She smiled and held his hand back. After that small moment, they both let go of each other. Pip went back to look outside the window. Seras looked up again to Alucard, and froze. There from the mirror's reflection, Alucard was looking right at her, he quickly looked away, when he saw her looking back at him and focused on the gun in his hand. If any other person saw him, he would say, it was his usual motionless expression that meant nothing. However, Seras was not any one. There was hurt shown in his green eyes.

" _Right._ " Seras thought with bitterness." _Now I remember._ "

It all started back in Paris. She was still feeling shocked after the news of Pip's death. He was not just her husband, he was a friend, and the only family she had. The idea of never seeing him again sent her in a state of depression. She started to feel lonely and scared. She knew no one there or even trusted any. She pushed anyone who came to her, wanting to help or to keep her company, away. That is until she meet _Him_.

She looked up again to Alucard. He was still refusing to look at her. A smile showed on her face, she couldn't remember exactly how did it happen, but she remembered the rides in his car where he would wrap his arm around her to bring her closer to him. When he would take her cruising through The Seine River. Them dancing together, her hand above his, while they moved with the rhythm of the music, they would stare at the other's eyes lost in their own world. Her personal favorite were when they would stay in their apartment, just enjoying a glass of champagne while they talked. Which also brought the moment when he would ask her to tell him more about herself. She smiled when she remembered exactly what he would ask.

" _Who are you really?_ "

" _What are you before?_ "

" _What were you doing?_ "

" _What were you thinking?_ "

And every time she would simply answer with…'' _We said no questions._ "

The time she had spent with Alucard made her fall in love with him, which was a strange yet a delightful feeling. Pip was her husband, yes. And she loved him to, but it was more of an admiration than true love like the one she felt for Alucard. A frown showed on her face, and looked away. It broke her heart when she had to leave him, after that she had found out that Pip was not dead. It was her sense of commitment to her marriage and morality, which forced her to part away from Alucard. She left in the same night that she was supposed to meet him in the train station, to flee from the German soldiers, and the destruction of the war, leaving only a simple small letter behind.

"We're here." Alucard said, bringing her back to reality.

She looked around and saw that they have finally reached the Airport. Alucard was the first to get out after warning Walter that if he tried anything funny he would shoot him in the lung. The doors were immediately opened, when they stopped, Alucard was the first to get out and Walter followed him getting out from the same door, because the doors were on one side. And like him she got out from the same door that Pip had exited from. He extended his hand for her to take and helped her out with a smile, she looked up to him and smiled back. Being with her past lover made her realize that what she felt for Pip was just an admiration, and that her heart held love only for Alucard. When all of them exited the car, they saw a man who was waiting for them. Alucard turned to face Walter.

"Have him go with Mr. Bernadotte to take care of his luggage." He ordered. Walter gave him a quick glare.

"Certainly Alucard, anything you say." Walter answered, and then went to instruct the man.

Seras looked back to Alucard, who was keeping a close eye on Walter. She couldn't help but smile. She loved Alucard very much. And that's why, after they leave together and reach to safety away from the war, she will tell Pip about what happened in Paris between the two of them, after the news of his death, and ask for a divorce. She knew that Pip will be sad, but she can't part away from Alucard, not again. The man came to them and asked for Pip to follow him, Pip gave Seras one last look before leaving.

"If you don't mind fill in the names." Alucard said handing Walter the letters of transit.

"You think of everything, don't you?" Walter said with a smirk, he took the letters and started opening them.

"And the names are Mr. and Mrs. Bernadotte." What he said made both Walter and Seras eyes wide, Walter in surprise since he thought that Alucard wanted to escape with Seras alone and Seras from pure shock because she thought that they would go together. Seras quickly went to Alucard and grasped his arm forcing him to look at her.

"But why my name Alucard?" she asked afraid from the answer. Alucard held her shoulder tight and looked into her blue eyes.

"Because you're getting on that plane." He said, practically ordering her.

"I don't understand what about you?" she forced out. He looked back to Walter.

"I'm staying here with him, till the plane gets away." Fear grow in Seras's heart from his words, her eyes become teary.

"No Alucard, no!" She begged. "What's happened to you?! Last night-"

"Last night we said a great many things." He interrupted her, looking back into her eyes his hand tightened on her shoulder. "You said I was to do the thinking for both of us." He reminded.

"Well, I've done a lot of it since then and it all adds up to one thing and it's you getting on that plane with Pip where you belong." He finished. Seras felt her heart squeeze.

"Alucard!...No…B..But…" she looked away from him.

"But you've got to listen to me!" he said forcing her to look back to him. "Do you have any idea what you'd have to look forward to if you stayed here?"

She didn't respond.

"Nine chances out of ten, we'd both wind up in a concentration camp!" he turned to Walter. "Isn't that true?" Walter looked up from the paper.

"I'm afraid the major would insist." He said with a small smirk. Seras shook her head, refusing to believe

"You're saying this to make me go!" she yelled.

"I'm saying this because it's true!" Alucard yelled back.

He loved Seras very much a big part of him is happy to hear that she wants to stay with him more than Pip, despite the danger. He always found her stubborn nature so cute, but sometimes it can drive him crazy like now. It is one of the few things, which he shall miss dearly when she is gone. He looked back to Seras, wanting to memorize every little bit of her, since this is probably going to be the last time he sees her in his whole life. He forced himself to calm down.

"Inside of us, we both know that you belong with Pip." He begun. "You're part of his work, The thing that keeps him going. And if that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it."

She tried to say something back but he did not give her a chance to.

"Maybe not today maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life" a tear escaped her eye.

"But what about us?" she whispered. Alucard reached a hand a wiped the tear away with his thumb, and stroked her check to try and sooth her like how he always does when she is sad.

"We will always have Paris." He reassured. "We didn't have we? We'd lost it until you came to Casablanca." He smiled to her. "We got it back last night."

She smiled back looking deep into his green eyes as she remembered.

"When I said I would never leave you." She said softly.

"And you never will. But I've got a job to do too." Those words made her smile fall.

"Where I go, you can't follow. What I do, you can't be any part of…I'm no good at being noble, but it didn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world…Someday…you'll understand that."

Seras started to shake forcing herself not to cry, she looked down, trying to cover her face so he wouldn't see her weakness. He held her chin gently forcing her to look up to him, Tears follow freely from her eyes.

"Now now…" he gave one last smile. "Here's looking at you, kid." Those small words made her smile once more, and he was very pleased to see that beautiful smile again.

They pulled away from each other when they saw Pip return. Seras turned away and tried her best to wipe away her tears. Alucard went to Walter and took the letters from him, and gave it to Pip.

"Here it is" Pip nodded taking the letters.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." he shook Alucard's hand and grinned. "Welcome back to the fight. This time I know outside will win."

He was interrupted by the loud sound of the plane engine running. The sound made Seras want to cry again, for it meant that her time with Alucard had come to an end. She glanced back to him, both lovers shared one last moment.

"Are you ready Seras?" Pip asked. This made turn to her Pip remembering Alucard's words.

"Yes, I'm ready." She walked to her husband's side, and looked at Alucard again.

"Goodbye, Alucard" she then whispered with a small smile. "God bless you."

Alucard wanted to wrap his arms around Seras one last time and kiss her. But he couldn't.

"Better hurry, you'll miss that plane."

With one last nod, Pip and Seras turned away to catch their flight before it leaves. Seeing how Pip wrapped his arm around Seras's waist made him clench his fist in anguish. He turned away not baring to see that sight any more.

"Well, I was right you are a sentimentalist." Walter said as he walked to Alucard.

"Stay where you are." Alucard warned, pulling the gun from his pocket and point it at him. "I don't know what are you talking about."

"What you just did for Pip …for Seras" he reminded. Alucard shock his head with a small smile then laughed bitterly.

"Anyway, Thanks for helping me out." He said putting the gun back in his pocket.

"I suppose you know that this isn't going to be pleasant for either of us, especially for you. I'll have to arrest you."

Alucard ignored the threat and just turned back to the plane, wanting to see it take off safely.

"As soon as the plane goes, Walter." He said with a smirk not caring for himself, for his heart shall be safe.

 **12- Moulin Rouge ((Requested by Oxford Not Brogues))**

A Young man made his way through the crowded street, making sure that the paper bag of food that he was carrying did not fall from his grip. He was a tall, handsome young man with black hair, his eyes were reddish brown and had a pale skin. He seems to be in the middle of his twenties. He wore black trousers, a black coat and a gray vest with a black tie. He also wore white gloves in his hands making him look like a perfect high-class gentleman. He made few more turns before he reached the hill near Paris to the Village of Montmartre. At the gate, there were four prostitute wearing revealing bright colored dresses and trying to allure few men. The young man ignored them and wanted to make his way in, but an old priest stopped him. He was holding a cross on his hand with a deep frown on his face.

"My son, turn away from this village of sin!" The priest said, thinking that he was attracted to one of the women. And before he could say anything else, the young man shock the priest's hand from his shoulder, and continued his way to the Village.

He walked through the dirty streets, the buildings around him were in a state of ruin making it hard to believe that there were people maybe even families living there. Drunk men walking around aimlessly. Homeless people laying on newspapers, while others just sat there with blank look. He ignored all of them as he made his way back to his apartment. On his way he stopped and looked at an old building, which was falling apart, it was hard to believe that this place was one of the most famous buildings a year ago. He looked at the broken sign.

"The Moulin rouge." He whispered to no one. A small smile showed on his face, but the smile quickly flattered when he heard a loud barking noise, and the yelling of people fighting. He sighed through his nose.

"The moment that this building died everything around it withered away." he looked back to the building one last time before continuing on his way.

He entered the building that he was living in, and was greeted with a noisy landlady nagging him to pay the rent. With a beautiful smile and a few charming words, and a promise of paying soon, the landlady went away giggling, saying that they can take their time, but they had to pay in the end. His smile flattered once more, the moment that the landlady was gone. He made his way to the apartment that he and his friend were living in, when opened the door, he frowned at the messy state that the apartment was in. Papers were scattered around most of theme were empty, other had few words on them but were obviously abandoned half way through, and there were papers that are crunched like ball, or are ripped in anger. He sighed, closing the door behind him. the moment he entered, he accidently kicked an empty bottle, which hit another. His eyes narrowed angrily, he quickly put the paper bag on the nearest table.

"This is getting ridicules." He muttered. "You can't keep living like this Alucard!" he said loudly this time wanting for his old friend to listen. Alucard was laying on the green, old, broken sofa that he refuses to leave.

"Leave…me…Alone." Alucard groaned, obviously hang over from the many drinks that he had taken. The man just shook his head then turned away, walked to the window and took a deep needed breath.

"It's been a year now." He simply said making Alucard freeze in his place. "This place changed a lot after her death."

"Shut up." Alucard said, but was ignored.

"This Village was so lively back then. Remember how your father was furious with the idea of you coming here to this 'Village of Sin' to become a writer." He paused for a moment. "To find love?"

"Shut up!" this time Alucard growled loudly, slowly sitting up.

"And you did…But for a very short moment." The next thing the man knew, he was slammed against a wall by Alucard, who was glaring at him with his green eyes, Alucard's hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed tight.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH SEBASTIAN OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Alucard yelled, tightening his grip one more time before letting go of his old friend. Sebastian leaned on the wall as he gasped for air, bringing his hand up to massage his neck. He glared at Alucard who walked away grapping a half-full bottle of alcohol, and started drinking it.

"…Pathetic." Sebastian spat. Alucard just ignored him and sat back on the coach. Sebastian wanted to lash at him for attacking him so suddenly, but stayed silence if he had opened his mouth it's going to be one of those days, and he does not have the patient for that now. He stood there for a while taking the time to calm himself. with an irritated sigh, he turned with a shake of his head, some cleaning would help him relax.

"I understand when you said that you do not wish to go back home." He suddenly said, taking a trash bag and started to pick up the empty bottles. "Your father would probably feel happy and would gloat about how your quest to find love failed."

"That old man can rot in hell for all I care." He mumbled. "For I have found love…But I lost her." he started to drink heavily from the bottle again. Sebastian ignored him and continued his work.

"It's been a year Alucard, is this all you are going to do drink your sorrows away until you die?" he asked.

"Maybe… Even if it's been a thousand years my heart would still ache for her."

Sebastian stood in his place, his eyes looking in the distance, as he was deep in thought. He felt as if this had happened before. He glanced down into his hands. His sleeves were up, holding an empty bottle with one hand and with the other an empty bottle to dump it in the bag. Almost every day they go like this, him cleaning after Alucard, making sure that he was still alive while Alucard just continues to morn and talk of how much he misses _**Her**_. His brows furrowed in anger, he was sick of this whole Charade. This boring routine. He needed to put an end to this once and for all. He threw the bag and the bottle away, breaking it in the process, surprising Alucard who looked up to see what was happening. Sebastian walked forward to dark haired male and stopping right in front of him. Alucard just stared at him curios to know what does his old friend want.

"You're disgusting." Sebastian said straight forward. Alucard just chuckled and looked away. it was going to be one of those lectures, doesn't he ever give up?

"You haven't shaved your beard in a long time." He stated." You didn't even bother to groom it which makes you look no less than those homeless men who sleep in the street." Alucard clacked his tongue in annoyance and looked the other way trying to ignore Sebastian, thinking that he would tire himself. Sebastian continued.

"You only take a bath when I force you to do so, and when does that happen?" he asked rhetorically. "Every week or so, and that's only when you are not acting stubborn!" He rised his voice with every time he lectured Alucard about something, which made Alucard grow from annoyed to angry.

"When you said that you did not want to return to England, or to at least leave this dump that you call a home. I thought maybe we can make something out of this, but I ended up spending a whole year babysitting YOU!" Sebastian barked angrily, Alucard suddenly glared down at his once old friend.

"If you hate it so much here, then why don't you just leave!" he yelled back, having enough from going through the same talk repeatedly. However, what Sebastian said next he did not expect.

"BECAUSE I LOVED HER TOO!"

Silence filled the room, the only thing you can hear was Sebastian's heavy breathing, clenching his fists tight. In one side, he was relived to let this burden off his chest, but on the other, he told it to the one person that he had done his best to hide it from. Alucard just stared at him with eyes, not believing what he just heard.

"…What!?" Alucard asked in confusion. Sebastian sighed, relaxing his muscles and looked up to the taller man.

"I loved Seras too." He confessed.

Alucard was quite again for only a brief moment. He looked back to him with bewilderment.

"Since when?" his question surprised Sebastian, who thought that he would get a punch in the face any moment now. He refused to look at Alucard.

"I don't know when exactly." He said honestly." All I remember is that for some time I had this feeling that I couldn't explain, not even understand, but when I saw how you are together, how beautiful her smile was, how I wanted her to look at me the same way she did to you… I knew that the feeling that I had was love."

Alucard stood there not knowing how to feel about this, should he be angry at his close friend for looking at his once was beloved in such way? Jealous or maybe even sad that Seras might have returned Sebastian's feelings from behind his back?. He sat back on the coach, looking down, his long bangs covered some of his face, so Sebastian couldn't till how did Alucard feel about this, so he continued.

"I was very envois of you…I still am to be honest. For even in her dying moment she still loved you." At that Alucard's head snapped his head up at Sebastian. He gave Alucard a sad chuckle from seeing his reaction.

"Don't act as if you didn't know." He lectured, before turning around and walked several feet away from Alucard then stopped in his place.

"Remember when you asked me to bring the show script from the changing room that you and Seras would sneak into from the duke's eyes, to do your 'Practice' in private?" Sebastian asked not daring to face Alucard yet.

"I found Seras there, she was fixing herself before meeting with the duke, so he wouldn't get suspicious of 'why her lipstick was smudged?'…well, I took that as a chance." Alucard raised a brow, curios to hear where this was going, with some worry.

"What kind of chance?" he asked coldly, his eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Sebastian turned to face Alucard.

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, for I would never touch a woman without her consent." He informed, a bit disappointed that Alucard would think of him in such way. "The feelings that I had for her hurt too much to keep it for myself, so I…confessed my love for her."

Sebastian then waited for Alucard's wrath to fall upon him. He did not fear Alucard, he could take him on in a fight any time, he could have dodged his previous attack swiftly, but he didn't for he did not wish to hurt him, because of a drunk rage. However, that was not the true reason for not hurting him. He waited but still nothing came, no chairs or any kind of weapon was thrown at him, no physical attack or yelling of any kind.

"What did she say?" Alucard asked calmly surprising Sebastian for a second time.

"She said…"

 _"I'm sorry Sebastian, you are a great person but…" she blushed and averted her eyes." I really love Alucard, when I'm with him I get these feelings that I cannot describe. For a long time I thought that I already know what love is and how to get it." She looked up to Sebastian with a bright smile. "But after I met Alucard, I saw how fool I was."_

Alucard looked up to Sebastian with wide eyes. He did not stop there and continued.

"When I heard about how she suddenly decided to leave you, after the two of you had agreed to run away together, from the duke. I got very angry." He clinched his fist remembering how shocked he was to hear that from Alucard, thinking that he misjudged Seras, and that she was actually just another whore chasing after money and fame. He reached for a chair sitting on it and leaned back, his eyes looking into the distance.

"That night I went to her to give her a piece of my mind, maybe even plan to ruin her chance with the duke, just to teach her the wrongs of missing with us. It won't be the first time I do that to someone, women or man." He said darkly, with a sick grin. But that grin slowly died as he remembered what happened next, a pained look in his eyes.

"But when I entered her room, I saw her there laying on the ground shaking so badly. Even though I came to ruin her life, part of me which still loved her, made me rush to her said." He held his hand up moving them as if he was holding someone that was not there.

"I turned her around and was shocked to what I saw. Her skin was pale as a ghost. She was sweating and breathing rapidly. The beautiful color of her checks and lips was gone. The only color there was the blood dripping from her mouth. In a moment of panic, I picked her up and started to care for her, forgetting the reason of why I came there in the first place…when she came to consciousness, and became a bit better I confronted her with questions, like 'Why was she on the floor?' and 'What had happened?'"

"She said it was nothing and tried to make me leave, and then I asked her about of why she leaved you for the duke. She tried to tell me it was for her chance to fame. However, looking into her eyes I knew it was a lie. I pushed on the subject more. She then broke under the pressure and told me everything. About how the duke wants to kill you for being with her, and…that she was going to die soon from an incurable sickness."

He whispered the last part, but Alucard heard him clear. The next thing Sebastian knew was him being pulled up. Alucard held Sebastian tightly by his collar shirt, bringing him closer to his face. Sebastian saw anger once again in his green eyes, but the different this time, was the small tears that were slowly escaping them. Alucard shock Sebastian's body, and gritted his teeth.

"YOU KNEW!" he growled at him. "You knew about her sickness and didn't tell me!...WHY?!"

"Because!" he shouted, shoving Alucard away from him, having enough from treated in such way. "I promised her." he bolded out

 _"Sebastian Please!" Seras called after him, stopping him from leaving the room by standing between him and the door. Sebastian narrowed his eyes on her. He sighed and started to massage the bridge of his nose._

 _"Seras…" he began calmly and looked back at her. "Alucard is in the apartment broken by the 'fact' that the only women who he truly loved, left him for some fancy duke. And now that I know that it was all just a trick to save his life from death, you want me to keep quite?" pain showed in his eyes._

 _"Atop of that…you are…dying." He whispered more to himself than to her, not wanting it to be true. Seras stood there for a moment, what she did next caught him off guard. She gently cupped his face in her small soft hands, making him look at her. She had such a sweet smile yet her eyes held another emotion._

 _"Sebastian…it is as you said, I'm dying." He placed his hand above hers, holding it tight, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear._

 _"If it was about the trying to kill Alucard, I would have told him myself, I would have begged him to leave, in promise of meeting again… But after I found out that I was sick…" She pulled away from him, the smile never leaving her face, but the emotion in her eyes started to show more. It was pain._

 _"I couldn't come to Alucard and claim that I do not love him. if I came to him telling him the truth about everything, then he would refuse to leave, he would either steal me away…or try to kill the duke," She chuckled at the thought since Alucard was so protective of her, her smile was slowly gone from her beautiful face. She looked back to Sebastian. Her pure blue eyes pleaded him._

 _"Sebastian, if you love me as you say, then promise me this." she reached out for his hand, holding it tight. "Don't tell Alucard the truth, let him to leave this place…and please look after him for me." She said with a smile. "For even If the duke had my body, my heart shall always be his alone."_

Alucard was setting on the coach with his head resting in his hands, trying to process everything that he had heard, not noticing the tears that was running freely from his eyes. Sebastian just stood there feeling petty for Alucard. It was almost as if he was witnessing the same night of Seras's death happening all over again.

"I tried to convince you to leave this damned village, to at least go anywhere else but you refused to. I looked after you all this time. I made sure you don't kill yourself from neglect. I even bought you a new typewriter, to encourage you to write again, but even that didn't work…the last thing I wanted to do for her was to keep the promise of never telling you the truth but even that didn't work." he lifted his head up and looked around the cheap apartment, with narrowed eyes. He looked back to Alucard.

"I'm leaving." He simply stated. Alucard didn't even bother to look at him. The dark hair male started to walk around the home collecting some of his belongings that he needed, which wasn't much considering that they had lived in a small apartment, so he couldn't have much stuff.

"I did love Seras deeply maybe even as much as you have, but I can't stand wasting more of my time here on you." He wore his long black coat then looked back at Alucard and sighed. "If you still truly seek your eternal rest go and jump out of the window for all I care, for I won't be around to stop you this time."

With these final few words, he closed his suitcase, and walked to the door. As he was about to leave, he stopped and turned his head to look at his friend. Alucard was in the same position but without tears. Sebastian's eyes held no emotion for him.

"And if you by chance met Seras in the afterlife, tell her how deeply sorry I am for failing her." the door closed and Sebastian left, possibly never coming back again. Alucard leaned back, and stared up the ceiling, then to the open window.

He remembered the moment he realized his love for Seras. Back then, he wanted to protect her to treasure her, to always make her happy. However, in fact she was the one looking after him all this time. He let out a sad laugh, and then looked back up to the ceiling. His eyes became soft and warm.

"I never thought the world can be crueler." He whispered, a single tear ran down his cheek.

He closed his eyes wondering if he should listen to Sebastian and just end his life while he had the chance. But after hearing of how his Seras wanted him to keep living, the idea of Suicide was not so appealing anymore. The light of the moon reflected on the iron surface of the typewriter, which was barely used, and the shine that came from it caught Alucard's attention. He stood up and walked towards it, then sat in front of it. If it weren't for michaelis's cleaning habits, the typewriter would've been covered with dust and maybe even spider webs. He slowly sat down, and hesitantly reached his hands toward the typewriter. He did know what to type, looking at the scattered papers around the apartment. He tried to write before but failed in more than one occasion, why now should be any different. He felt like hours had passed, of just setting there staring blankly at the machine, when an idea came to him. He reached his hand and started typing while fighting away tears.

" _ **The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.**_ "

From there on Alucard never parted from the Typewriter. He started to writer about his story, of how he wanted to be a famous writer, who he meet on the way, and what is far greater was how he found Love.

 **13 – Jurassic world. ((Requested by The night whisperer.))**

Alucard was very upset. Maybe upset was not the right word, maybe angry? Yes, that was it. He was very angry. For years he was banned from leaving the Hellsing ground without permission, which when he asks for it, he would be immediately rejected without giving him a second thought about it. Only because they thought that even if he was even given a very short time of freedom, to go out and do as he pleased, that a disaster would follow it after. Which was not a lie, he had to admit with a mischievous grin. An obnoxious crying pulled him back to reality. He turned around and saw the child that was causing the noise. He was laying on the floor while moving his arms and legs around violently in front of the food court, screaming of how he wants the large size popcorn, and not the small one. His eyes twitched in annoyance, wanting to walk there to the child, and give him something to really cry from. However, he couldn't because his master had ordered not to kill any humans, which was hard considering that he was surrounded by them, and it was going to be that way for a couple more hours. He groaned.

"Master, is something wrong?" he turned his head to look at his fledgling, and narrowed his eyes on her.

" _It was her who dragged me into this._ " he thought to himself.

Last night Seras begged Integra to allow her to go and see some movie that she was 'dying' to watch, she claimed. And since there haven't been much missions lately she allowed her to. He overheard their conversation…more like eavesdropped on them. And took this as a chance to finally leave the Hellsing grounds to enjoy some freedom. However, when he came to Integra with the request, she allowed him to leave. Only with Seras to watch that movie and return before sunrise. He frowned at the idea of going to what the humans called 'Cinema', he was half tempted to take back what he had asked for, but realized few things before that.

First, his Police girl was going to leave for probably the entire night, which means that he will be the only one awake in the whole mansion, since everyone would be either sleep, or had already left for the night. Second, he would become extremely bored, since he got so used to his darling child's presents, even though before her he had spent a hundreds of nights alone, being away from her now made him distress. Third, and most importantly, this would be a good chance for him to have some alone time with Seras. With that final thought, he immediately accepted the conditions, much for his child's delight.

Now he was here, among humans, forced to wait for his child who stood in the line like any other lowly human to purchase a ticket for them, to enter the movie that they could have already used their powers to sneak into without wasting money.

"I told you master, if we didn't then people who had already bought the ticket to the seats that was taken by us would show up and demand for us to leave, then you'll get angry and you might do something that will put us in a lot of trouble with Integra, which will lead to-"

"FINE!... I get it." He growled, and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Seras looked at the tickets in her hands to see in which theater was their movie showed.

"At least you weren't forced to change your clothes…" Seras looked around her, noticing the many eyes that were on them because of her master's appearance. "Though I am getting uncomfortable." Alucard ignored her small comment.

"What movie were you 'Dying' to see?" he asked sarcastically. Seras rolled her eyes and sighed. Why did she think it was good for her master to come along.

"Remember that movie that we had seen last week?" she asked. "The one called Jurassic park?" Alucard raise a brow in bewilderment.

"You're wasting our first and probably last night of freedom to see an old movie of an old man trying to create the land of make-believe, from a bug that is trapped in amber?" Seras rolled her eyes, getting tired from his sarcastic remarks.

"I don't conceder it a waste of time, and to answer your question, yes but also no."

When they reached their theater a young man welcomed them, he took their tickets and told them of where their seats were. Inside the theater was very dark but small light were lit to help people reach their seats without trouble, not that they needed it. The theater was almost full with humans, most of them were old. Seras and Alucard reached the very back, which to Alucard's delight was the darkest spot in the whole theater, and had more room. He was the first to set down, drabbing one leg above the other, and rested his head on his right hand. It was no different from when he sets on his throne back in hellsing. Seras sat to his right not bothered by the fact that he took the whole armrest to himself. Alucard turned to Seras, when he remembered something she said.

"What did you mean by 'Yes and no'?" He asked calmly. Seras looked at him, for a second wondered of what he was talking about, but then remembered.

"Oh!... You see, this movie called 'Jurassic world' it story begins years after the failure of Jurassic park. Someone will build a new theme park named 'Jurassic world'." She stopped for a moment and looked into the small flyer that she picked on the way in. "…But I think this one will have some kind of killer hybrid?...well anyway-"

Her words were cut off when the lights were completely turned off and the screen started to role the movie. Alucard sighed through his nose, he looked to his police girl who seems to be focused on the movie. He looked back to the big screen, what different did this movie have from the one he saw? Without his notice Seras reached out for him, and removed his hat and glasses. He turned to her again. She smiled at him, and then whispered.

"I think you will enjoy the movie better without your glasses." She placed them on her lap and turned back to the movie. With a final sigh Alucard gave up and turned back to watch the movie, and through it he throw few glances at his child in every intense scene enjoying her reaction, especially the jump scars when Seras would subconsciously bury her face in his arm and hold him tight for protection. He had a gentle smile that Seras had missed.

The movie ended and humans started to leave the theater. Seras stood up stretching her muscles.

"The movie was great!" she said excitedly.

"It wasn't that great." Alucard commented in bored manner. Seras turned to her master but saw that he was gone. She sighed in frustration, and phased through the walls to follow him. She found him, walking in the side of the street, she reached him and started to walk beside him.

"How can you say that it wasn't great?...I bet you liked it but is too proud to say so."

"Do you really think so?" Alucard turned to Seras with raised brow. She nodded.

"Of course, I mean the movie was great. What was wrong about it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Where do I begin?" Seras snapped her head towards him, was he really going to answer that?

"That scene in the hybrids cage, when they saw the scratch marks and thought that it had escaped. However, when the women was in her car on the way back to the headquarters, she called them and told them to track down the dinosaur to see how far it went. They then ended up realizing that it did not leave, and was just trying to lure them in the cage to hunt them." Seras wondered about what was wrong about it. She thought it was a clever move from the beast.

"What of it?" Alucard rolled his eyes at his child's weak since of perception.

"If the call was so important, why did she wait until she was in the car and was driving away, then did the call. Why didn't she just call them from inside instead of waiting and waste so much time?" He stated sounding annoyed. Seras didn't want to admit but there was sense in what he just said, but she won't tell him that.

"The…The women panicked, she probably was so determined to go back, to track it herself, and forget about the fact that she can just call them. That's all." Alucard saw that Seras was trying to make excuses for the movie and wanted to see how far can she go.

"Alright, How about another one?" he asked with a smirk. "They made a cage especially for the hybrid to keep her in and forbid her from leaving, right?" He asked and Seras responded with a nod. "Then why did they make a gate in the size of the dinosaur if they didn't want to give it any chance to escape?"

"They probably put that for future reasons, like adding a new dinosaur, or if the hybrid got sick, they would exist it through the big gate to take it to the veterinary …or whatever they call a dinosaur doctor." She said with a shrug. Alucard was becoming amused with this little game to he continued.

"How about building a moat around it? It wouldn't be able to reach the walls to climb it, in the first place."

"They probably thought of that but couldn't. So instead they made the walls very strong that not even the hybrid can break through." She answered getting annoyed.

"With a big gate that the hybrid easily ripped through?"

"It was for future reasons!" she wanted to yell. But didn't dare to raise her voice, for Alucard was still her master. He chuckled and started to think of another mistake they didn't bother to fix or notice.

"How about…" Seras groaned. "That game where they enter the ball thing so they can get very close to wild dinosaurs that have no training of controlling their natural instincts, and attack everything that was strange" Seras paused for a moment giving it a moment of thought.

"To be honest, I don't blame you on that one, I myself didn't like it either" Alucard's smirk widened and before he could say anything of declaring his win, Seras stopped him. "If we agreed on the same thing that doesn't count! That includes the old car scene. I mean giving a new battery to a 20 year old car doesn't mean its fixed." she quickly said, with a victorious smile. Alucard frowned at that, but not for long as he recovered his smirk when thought of something else.

"and that scene where the hybrids communicates with the velociraptors…" Seras cut him off.

"They didn't know that velociraptors were part of its genes!" she said quickly.

"You didn't let me finish." He said annoyed at being cut off." I was going to talk about the soldiers, even if they were communicating, the hybrid was standing still, and they wasted a perfect shot, because they were what…surprised?" Seras wanted to reply but had nothing to say. Alucard took this as a chance to continue.

"And even if they did manage to shoot and kill that thing, how would they be able to get the other dinosaurs back in their cages. And they are the kind that is so smart which means they would not listen to a human who has something that ticks in his hand. They tried to attack and kill him in the beginning of the movie." Seras frowned at that, her master was right. Alucard didn't notice that Seras was becoming upset, so he continued.

"And finally, how can a women who was wearing high heels which were NOT meant for sport, run from a T-rex who is known to be the top hunter, WITHOUT them breaking?"

"FINE!" Seras yelled. Alucard stopped and turned to Seras with a smirk, thinking that he had won, but his smirk was quickly gone when he saw her sad frown.

"You win alright! The movie has so many errors, and you didn't enjoy that there was not much blood scenes like you wanted, and that you didn't enjoy this small trip to the movies with me!" she sighed in defeat shaking her head.

"I'm sorry that I had wasted your sweet chance maybe last of freedom." She quoted his own words in a sad manner, which made Alucard feel…regret?

"I just thought it would be fun to spend time with you." She whispered. "If there was next time, then I promise to stay back in the mansion and out of your way."

Seras was about to walk away, to let her master enjoy the rest of the night like he wanted to. But was surprised to feel an arm wrap around her and force her to crash against her master's strong chest.

"But my dear that's another thing you are wrong about." He said in a purr making Seras spine shiver in embarrassment of how close he was.

"I did not like the movie that is true. However…I very much enjoyed spending time with you." Her eyes widened at her master's words.

"R..Really?" she asked with hopeful eyes. Alucard smiled on how beautiful she looked with the moon light shining on her round face that he couldn't help but lean over and nuzzle her neck.

"Really." He purred sweetly. With such action, Seras become as red and her master's coat. Her master was hugging her, and nuzzling her, in such manner! She couldn't think straight.

Alucard did not wait for her to wake up. With one final squeeze he let go of her and walked pass her, leaving her behind. Seras quickly woke up from her daze and ran after her him. She was walking to his left, but for some reason that felt wrong, so she switched to the right. Alucard raised a brow at his child's strange behavior, and she only responded with a big smile. Alucard shock his head with a smile of his own, His police girl was strange, but he didn't mind.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one, and everyone thank you so much for your support, it meant so much and helped a lot!**

 **Casablanca – I never was a fan of old movies, but to be honest this one was special, because of how much it was…real? I can't describe it. I enjoyed watching it and writing about it.**

 **Moulin Rouge – I love this movie it is one of my favorite. However, this one was requested, by my favorite author and now friend. They also love this ship (Alucard x Seras x Sebastian) some would find it weird I know I did at first. But their stories about this ship is so great, I had to try to make one of my own. Check out their account, you might like it as much as I did.**

 **Jurassic world – I wanted to re write a scene from the movie, but thought of making them watching it instead, then have a little challenge after it, thanks to the YouTube "How It Should Have Ended." This was fun to make.**

 **Now I will stop the "Movie prompt" temporarily to focused more on "His weakness" since things are getting too exciting. But I would still take request and shall put them on the list for future chapters.**

 **Thank you everyone again, and I hope to see you soon.**

 **Bye bye~**

 **Movies that will be in the next chapter :**

 **1 – Fifty first date requested by SakataGinkox3**

 **2 – The legend of Zorro requested by crimson dragonX**

 **3 – Resident Evil requested by The Grand Dragon of Light.**


End file.
